Kofi Sekyere My Career
by PrinceKofiX
Summary: Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere is a basketball phenom. Hyped up as the NEXT LeBron James Kofi has taking the sports world by storm! Is the NBA ready for Kofi? Is Kofi ready for the NBA? Only time will tell because the next NBA Superstar is Here!
1. Player Profile

Name: Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere

Nickname: Kofi

League: NBA

Born July 14, 2000 (age 19 years old)

Burtonsville, Maryland

Height: 6 ft 8 in

Weight: 240 pounds

Position: SF

Number: 1

Play style: LeBron James/Stephen Curry

Career Info

High school: Paint Branch High School (Burtonsville, Maryland)

NBA Draft: 2017/Round 1/Pick: 1st overall (Selected by Cleveland Cavaliers)

Playing Career: 2017-present

Career History

Cleveland Cavaliers (2017-present)

 _Career Highlights and awards_

Mr. McDonald All-American MVP: 2016

Cover of Sports Illustrated "The Next LeBron James/Chosen One II": 2016

State Champions: 2016, 2017

Rookie of the Year(2018)

1x All Star (2018)

Relationships: Beatrice Sekyere(Mother), Emmanuel Sekyere(Father), Joshua Sekyere(Younger Brother), Adam Akoto(Older Brother), Raven Henderson(Trainer, Second "Mother") Max, Kayla, Zoe, Amber, Andrew, Alex, Michelle, Michael (Best Friends)

Languages: English, Arabic, Spanish, American-sign language

Current Endorsements: Nike-Seven Years 70 million Gatorade- Five Years 120 million

* * *

 **Kofi turned 19 fews weeks after the 2017 NBA Draft. For the play style Kofi is a freak of nature just like LeBron being a playmaker, slasher, etc but he also has the great shooting ability like Steph Curry but he'll attain that in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Origins and Champions

Kofi always had a passion for sports. He played basketball, football, tennis, etc. He only did them as hobbies however he found basketball special. He fell in love with basketball when he was eleven years old. He went to a Miami Heat game over the summer.

During the game he was given a wristband and red arm sleeve by LeBron James, The King himself after the Heat beat the Knicks at home 115-110. Kofi never looked back. He even got his LeBron ps Elite shoes signed by LeBron himself! He treasured the shoes,wristband and arm sleeve.

After the game he told his parents that his dream of playing in the NBA. His parents supported him as long he did good in school. Kofi would practice his handles and driving ability along with his shooting. His dad signed him to a junior league in the park after school and Kofi learned that basketball wasn't just about having heart but also talent.

Standing at just 5 feet 5 inches Kofi would be hesitant sometimes to shoot when facing tall players 6 feet and above. Most of time he drive to rim he would get blocked and the opponent would be trash talk him telling him he sucks and should quit playing.

Kofi would take the hateful comments to heart. However his parents especially his dad would tell him that he can whatever he can be. He said that not everything would be easy and nothing would be handed to him. He has to be able to put in the effort and hardwork to be successful.

His dad's words enabled Kofi to reclaim his love for basketball. Kofi's love for basketball caused him to train his body everyday and night. He would go on YouTube and look up ways to improve his skills. Dribble moves, shooting, defensive, etc. He also would go to the gym into add muscle to his body. Kofi would go to gym everyday after school and lift weights suitable for him.

His parents saw his desire and happiness had playing basketball so they got him a personal coach named Raven Victoria Marie Anderson who happened to be the Sekyere's neighbors. Raven is a mother with three daughters Kayla 18 years old, Zoe 16 years old her biological daughters and Amber 15 years old her adopted daughter. Raven adopted Amber when she was 10. Raven used to play in the WNBA. She was drafted by the Washington Mystics as the number one pick in the 2003 WNBA draft. She played 15 seasons in the WNBA. She played her first six years with the Mystics winning Rookie of the Year and being selected in five All-Star games.

Raven had her breakout year in 2010 when she averaged 28.5 points, 7.3 assists and 7.2 rebounds helping her win her first MVP. She then lead the Mystics to the WNBA Finals where her Mystics beat the Minnesota Lynx with Raven nailing a Game 5 step-back three game winner 92-89. Raven was named Finals MVP.

After helping the Mystics win their first championship, Raven won her second MVP with a stat line of 29. 6 points, 7.7 assists, and 7.6 rebounds wailing her team to another championship over Minnesota in 4 games. Raven was named Finals MVP.

However after her second championship, Raven sustained a serious knee injury where she landed horribly. She shattered her MCL. She would be out for six to nine months and possibly miss the entire season. Raven managed to have a successful surgery and was able to improve herself throughout her absence. Her Mystics barely made the playoffs as the six seed in the Eastern Conference.

Raven returned after seven months out dealing with her injury and she railed her Mystics to the third consecutive championship against Minnesota once again. Raven's effort caused the 2012 Mystics to become the first six-seed to win the WNBA Championship. giving the Mystics three straight championships. She was named 'The Queen'.

After winning two more championships and two more MVP awards along with one more Finals MVP Raven retired from basketball at 34 years old. Throughout her basketball career she would take care of her three daughters who all would get see their mom play. Raven married Jason Mitchell Anderson when Raven was 24 years old. Jason was a star QB for the Seattle Seahawks and lead them to two Super Bowl Championship victories in 2014 and 2015 against the Denver Broncos and New England Patriots respectively. Jason would retire at 35.

Raven who was 37 years old would go to their backyard and watch Kofi practice. The Anderson's live in a $150 million mansion and Kofi comes over to hangout with Kayla, Zoe & Amber. At first she thought he did it as a hobby but over time she saw him came over everyday after school, every weekend, etc. One Sunday morning Kofi was practicing and he began getting frustrated with his shooting.

He drove to the basket then did a step-back and pulled only for an air ball. Kofi sighed and ran over to the ball. Raven would peek her head and saw him getting annoyed. Jason was working as a business man. The girls went out to hangout with friends so it was just her and Kofi. She was reading a book and decided to put the book down and start to really see what he could do.

Kofi did a crossover, then another one between his legs twice and then drove stepped back and air ball again. "OH COME ON!" Kofi shouted in anger. He ran towards the ball and went back to the three-point line. Kofi did a shoot fake, went behind the back twice, drove to the hole, reserve lay-up-Air-ball!

"FUCK!" Kofi roared out as he throw his basketball down in frustration. "DAMN IT!"

"Emmanuel!" Kofi's body immediately tensed as he turned his head and saw walked towards him with fury in her eyes. Nobody ever called Kofi by his first name, Emmanuel. People rarely used his first name. However the only time people ever do use his first name is when he was in trouble. Raven stared at the 11-year old sternly with her hands on her hips.

"There's no need for that kind of language, Emmanuel. I understand that your upset that your shots aren't going in but language like that is unacceptable especially in my house." Raven said to the 11-year old. Kofi looked at Mrs. Anderson with an uncaring look.

"Whatever Mrs. A. I bet you don't a damn thing about basketball!" He said as he went back over to his basketball and began practicing again. Raven couldn't believe what Kofi did. Kofi was always a kind, caring, respectful boy and rarely ever showed disrespect. This was a first for Raven. Kofi's sudden attitude swing was not going to fly with her.

"Emmanuel! Come here right now!" 'Oh no he didn't just say that!' Raven thought. Kofi turned his head and sighed. He walked over to Mrs. Henderson and she snatched the ball out his arms! She put the ball down and tied her hair back in a ponytail. She tied her custom Jordan shoes and picked the ball off the ground.

"You and me one-on-one. First person to 16 points wins." She said and Kofi just stared at her confused. He then laughed.

"Mrs. A no offense but I doubt you never know how to dribble a basketball!" That comment was the last straw for Raven. Kofi went to take his ball back but Raven did a quick crossover now dribbling the ball on her right side. Kofi tried to steal the ball again and Raven did a double crossover and then in-between her legs, stepped back and knocked down the money ball.

Kofi looked at the ball and then back at Mrs. Anderson. Kofi turned to the ball then back at Mrs.H. He couldn't believe that a 40-something year old woman made a three. "Okay fine, I'll play you but don't get embarrassed when I beat you." He replied with a cocky smirk and tone. He grabbed the ball hurled it back to Mrs. Henderson who caught it and just stared down the 11-year old boy.

"Let's go!" Kofi yelled as the game was on. Kofi expected that this would be an easy win for him. He may not be incredible at basketball but he surely beat a 37-year old lady. They did a double cross check and Raven instantly went to the basket. Kofi went to stop her blocking her path to the rim. Raven went to the left side and faded like Kobe. Kofi was late to contest the shot and it swished in the net.

"1-0. Play defense." Kofi looked at Mrs. Henderson with rage in his eyes. He threw the ball back at Raven. They checked again. Kofi went for the steal but Raven did a double crossover and stepped back for three. BANG!

"3-0" Raven said with a smirk. Kofi checked the ball. Raven decided a different approach. She backed Kofi into the post. She dribbled the ball and went for a post fadeaway and nothing but net!

"4-0" Raven got the ball and went to the hole however Kofi was right there. Kofi started playing good defensive on Raven but Raven went to the left strong for floater and made it. "5-0."

Just then Kayla, Amber, and Zoe come home with a few friends Dawn, Crystal, Maria, and Jennifer. "Mom we're home!" Kayla yelled but there was no answer. "Huh? That's weird. Mom normal answer's instantly. Where is she?" Kayla said as the girls looked around the house until Zoe found out.

"Hey guys, I found mom and she playing basketball with Kofi?!" The others girls ran towards Zoe and found Raven indeed playing basketball with Kofi.

They all went outside in the 85 degree weather to see what was going on. "Hey mom why are playing basketball with Kofi?" Amber asked and her mom looked at her with a smile. "While honey it's a long story but basically Kofi insulted me saying I couldn't play and we're having this game." Raven explained and the girls all looked at Kofi like he was crazy.

"Kofi, you said my mom couldn't play basketball?!" Kayla shouted.

"Yeah. What of it?" He replied in a uncaring tone and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kofi, you should apologize to my mom, right now!" Amber added.

"Yeah!"

"That's not nice, Kofi."

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Will all of you shut up!" Kofi yelled at the group of girls who looked at him starstruck by his tone of voice.

"Right now I'm playing your mom so if you could just watch and not annoy me." Kofi said turning his head back to Mrs. Henderson.

"Girls, it's okay. Kofi's just really competitive right now. You guys can watch if you want." Raven insisted and the girls looked at each other.

"Sure, I'd love to see you crush Kofi, mom. Come on girls let's which this." Zoe replied and the girls went and got chairs along with food and to watch the game.

"Hmph. What's his problem?" Crystal asked.

"His so disrespectful. It's just a game of basketball." Jennifer added but Zoe shook her head in disapproval.

"To us it's just a game of basketball but Kofi's dream is to play in the NBA. Plus my mom played in the WNBA nicknamed 'The Queen'." The other girls besides Kayla, Zoe, and Amber all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait, Zoe you're telling me that the one of the greatest players in the WNBA 'The Queen' is your mother?!" Michelle asked shocked and Kayla smirked.

"That's right, Michelle. I used go to almost all her games. I once saw her score 60 points which was a WNBA record for most points scored in a WNBA game. I saw her win all her championships and MVPs. She's a legend and Kofi's going find out that the hard way."

"You got that right, Kay! Let's go Mom! Teach Kofi a lesson! I'm gonna record this." Amber shouted in support of her mother. All the girls took their phones out and started recording the game. "Come on Mrs. A kick his butt." "Teach him respect!" "So him how to really play basketball!" The girls railed behind Raven and smiled as she being cheered on by the girls.

Kofi sighed in annoyance. "Let's continue Mrs. A"

"Okay."

They redid their cross check and Raven drove to the rack, but stopped. She did three crossovers and drove again but stepped backed and pulled from the right wing. BANG!

"7-0." The girls were cheering Mrs. Anderson as she was on a roll.

"Mom what's the score." Zoe asked.

"7-0 with me winning."

"Wow, Kofi you haven't scored a single point that's pathetic!" Kayla taunted Kofi but he ignored her.

They did another check. Raven did a shoot fake and Kofi didn't jump. She wen into the post again going for another post fadeaway and she banked it off the glass to go in.

8-0

Raven got the ball and she went back to the post however it was at the top of the key. Raven went left and did a double cross, behind the back, and then pulled for three with Kofi trying to play D but the shot went in.

"10-0!"

"WOOOOO! Go Mom!"

Kofi stood his ground. Raven got the ball after their cross check and she exploded to the rim. Kofi went for the block but got hit by Raven's elbow in the process causing him to fall down . She made the layup off the glass.

"11-FOUL!

"What?" Raven looked confused.

"I called foul you knocked me down with your elbow so it's my ball!"

"BOOOOOOO! Kofi, what are you talking about?! Mom didn't even foul you! You're just upset that she's beating you!"

"You shut up and mind your own business!" Kofi hollowed at Kayla.

"What'd you say?!" Kayla was about to get into it with Kofi but her sisters and friends calmed her down.

"Kay, it's okay. No need to fight. Let's just watch the game, okay?" Zoe asked calming her big sister down.

"Sorry about that, mom. I didn't mean to overreact like that." Kayla sounded sincere and mom smiled.

"It's fine sweetie no harm done. Plus in basketball you respect your opponents call." Raven said as she gave the ball to Kofi.

'11-0. Time for a comeback!' Kofi thought. They checked the ball and Kofi dashed to the rim on his right side. Raven was there preventing from getting an easy basket. Kofi went hard to the left side and put a floater that went in.

"11-1. It's comeback season."

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

Kofi did a double crossover, drove inside and threw up an off-balanced layup that banked in off the glass and in.

11-2

Kofi drove to the paint, behind the back, went to his right and nailed a fadeaway jumper from 13 feet away.

11-3

The momentum was beginning to shift in Kofi's favor. He decided to go into the post. Raven being 6 feet 2 inches it was obviously a mismatch. Kofi spun to his left and ran towards the rim for an easy-Block by Raven! The girls were going ecstatic from Raven defensive play.

'The Queen' rejected the layup attempt by Kofi and the basketball bounced over to the girls. Zoe grabbed the ball and threw back towards Kofi who caught it. He stared at them coldly before back over to Raven.

"Good play." Kofi checked the ball and went to the rim once again but he stopped then spun to his right with fadeaway that he banked into the hoop.

11-4

Kofi did a cross then another one and a third one in-between his legs and dashed to the hole. He spun around and went another layup but Raven blocked it again! The ball sailed to the three point line. Both raced to the basketball and Kofi got to it first.

Raven played closeup D causing Kofi to hold the ball and think about his next shoot. Kofi dribbled the ball 3 feet behind the three point line and pulled up for a BRICK! "BRICK!" The girls shouted. The ball bounced off the rim and Raven grabbed the rebound. She cleared the ball and drove the rim.

However she did a triple crossover and then a stepback and Kofi fell to the floor! "ANKLE BREAKER!" Raven pulled for three. BANG!

13-4

"She broke his ankles! His been exposed! Haaaaa!" Zoe yelled as the girls all laughed at Kofi's suspense.

Raven went to Kofi and went to help him up but he slapped her hand away. "I'm fine! Just check the ball!" Kofi yelled at her but Raven was unfazed. She checked the ball with him and girls were booing him. "See everyone that's horrible sportsmanship. No manners at all." Michelle said to the camera of her phone.

They checked the ball. Raven hesitated and Kofi went for the ball but she spun and then drove the hole for a slam dunk! "WOOOOOO! GO MOM!" Her daughters shouted showing her support. Kofi stood in disbelief that Mrs. Anderson could dunk?!

14-4

"If I make a three it's Game Over, honey. You better play like your life depends on it." Raven advised the 11-year old and he was breathing heavily and sweating.

Raven dribbled the ball slowly. If Kofi knew anything about basketball it was that if someone was dribbling slowly they were planning to pull for three. Raven drove to the paint going for Slam-Kofi jumped up to contest it AND HE GOT POSTERIZED!

"OOOHHHH! JESUS CHRIST! MOM YOU DIDN'T HAVE DO HIM LIKE THAT!" Kayla cheered as the girls were going crazy! Kofi picked himself up off the floor and gave the ball back to Raven.

"15-4, Game Point. You did good, honey but it's time to end this." Raven dashed to the rim and Kofi went for another stop but GOT POSTERIZED AGAIN!

"DAMN MOM! THAT'S JUST SAVAGE!"

"And that's game. 16-4. Good game, honey." Raven pulled Kofi off the floor and wanted to shake his hand but he pushed her away?! "Kofi! What-" Kofi grabbed his basketball and ran towards the door. The girls tried to block him but he bulldozed his way to the house and out the front door.

"Kofi!" Shocked at Kofi's actions Raven ran after him. "You girls okay?" They all nodded and Raven ran to catch up with the 11-year old.

"You guys get everything?"

"Yep. I uploaded it to my YouTube account and it's already got 15,000 views within 30 minutes."

Kofi keep running and he hid behind a tree in the shade. He was sweaty, humiliated, embarrassed, angry, etc. "Damn it! I hate basketball!" Kofi hurled his basketball in the air and looked up and saw catching it. Kofi's eyes widened as he attempted to run again but Mrs. Anderson caught him and hugged him.

He tried to break free but Raven held on to him super tight. He cried in her arms and she calmed him down. "Shh shh. Honey, it's okay."

"No it's not. You just embarrassed me and now I'm going to be a laughingstock! People are going to make fun of me! I'm sorry I said those bad things I was just angry! Please forgive me!" Kofi kept sobbing and Raven petted his head and kissed his temple.

"It's okay, sweetie. I forgive you. You just need practice. Did you know I used play in the WNBA and was nicknamed 'The Queen' after I won my three straight WNBA championships and two MVP awards."

"You're 'The Queen' of WNBA?!" Kofi shouted in disbelief and Raven nodded.

"I didn't know. I used watch some WNBA when I was seven and I was amazed when I saw someone like that play. I have something Mrs. Anderson."

"What is it, hon?"

"I'm going to stop playing basketball." Kofi asked and Raven gently pulled him back and stared into his brown eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause I suck and I'm never going to be good! I had a feeling playing basketball wouldn't take me anywhere! I-" Kofi's rant was stopped when Raven pulled him for another hug.

"Sweetie, don't say things like that. I know you don't really mean that. You just need practice. Everyone needs to practice their craft everyday and put in hardwork to achieve their goals in life. You said that you wanted to play in the NBA, right?" Kofi nodded to her question.

"While then you can do it, dear. You shouldn't get discouraged because of one game. Everyone has struggles in life. So don't worry about losing cause it happens to everybody. I also want to ask you a question too, hon?"

"Yes?"

"Do what me to be your personal coach?" Raven's request shocked Kofi.

"You would really want to do that? You would want to be my personal coach, really?" Kofi looked at Raven with tears of joy.

Mrs. Anderson kissed Kofi on his forehand and smiled at him. "I sure do, sweetie. So what do you say? How would feel me training you?"

"I'd love to!" Kofi embraced Raven as if she was his mother. This would began a unbreakable bond between the two.

Raven would teach Kofi the basics of basketball. Over time Kofi would drastically improve his handles along with his shooting. He mainly focused on attacking the rim like Russell Westbrook and Derrick Rose. However shocking Kofi grew in height from an average 5 feet and 5 inches to 6 feet 4 inches.

He made his middle school team and lead them to a championship victory in their region. Kofi average 18.6 points, 6.7 rebounds, and 7.1 assists.

Kofi evolved his game similar to Russell Westbrook but was also could be a playmaker like LeBron James. He made his junior varsity (JV) in his freshman year and average 19.8 points, 7.1 rebounds, and 7.3 assists. Kofi then grow to 6 feet 8 inches weighting 220 pounds. Raven decided with his newfound height he should hit the gym to gain some real muscle.

Over three weeks Kofi did bench-presses, mile runs, etc. to increase his overall weight. He managed to do so as he weighted an insane 245 pounds of pure muscle. Kofi now found muscle allowed him to become more athletic and a freak of nature.

He made the varsity team in his sophomore year and averaged 21.6 points, 8.1 rebounds, and 7.1 assists. He was a force to reckon with. His strength, speed, and athletic feats was gaining attention across the media when in his junior year he lead his Paint Branch Panthers to a 26-1 season and won the state championship. He was named his team's MVP. He upgraded his stats when he lead his team to a perfect 27-0 season along with a second state championship were Kofi won MVP again.

In the final game of his junior year in the state championship game Kofi scored 60 points (22-30 FG, 5-5 3PT, 1-1 FT) along with 10 rebounds, 8 assists, 4 blocks, and 3 steals. His Panthers won 101-81. Kofi ended up getting on the cover of Sports Illustrated titled "LeBron James 2.0"

Just like LeBron James, Kofi was living the life of a rockstar. He began going to parties, gained worldwide fame,and was playing like a future NBA superstar. His parents bought him a 2017 red Chevy Camaro SS worth around $60,000 and was given the keys to car by Jay-Z! He was on top of the world.

April 19, 2017

Kofi along with his family and the Anderson's were inside the Anderson's mansion having a party. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Kofi was wearing a red blazer with a black shirt inside and black dress shoes. He also had two state championship rings from 2016 and 2017 on his right index and middle finger. Men were wearing suits, blazers, and tuxedos.

Raven was wearing a purple dress along with silver earrings and purple high heels.

"Everyone I'd like to congratulate my basketball student, Kofi Sekyere for leading the Paint Branch Panthers to back-to-back state championships!" Everyone was clapping and applauding him on another great performance.

Kofi waved his hand in the air as he was smiling. He felt happy and loved by all those who came to support him. "Speech! Speech!" One guy said. "Speech! speech! speech! speech! speech!" Everyone chanted and Raven handed the mic to Kofi and gave him a kiss on his head.

Kofi smiled and he turned to everyone. "Thank you, Raven. I would first like to say that everyone a round of applause for Mrs. Raven Anderson, my personal coach and a second mother to me. She is one the reasons why I play basketball. Six years ago on July 20, 2011 I played her one-on-one game to 16 points." Kofi paused as everyone gave Raven a round of applause.

"She not only beat me 16-4 but I also got dunked on twice." Kofi joked and everyone laughed.

"When I lost I felt discouraged that I wouldn't be able to play basketball due to the fact I that I thought I sucked. I felt that I won't be able to pursue my dream of playing in the NBA. However after helping me through my mental breakdown and she asked if she wanted to be my personal coach."

"I was like for real?!" "And she was like yes. So we became student and teacher. She's been training me every since then. But not just her, I'd also like to ask if Kayla Anderson came to join me please." Everyone was muttering to each other confused at what Kofi did.

After a few seconds Kayla came to stood in front of Kofi in a red dress along with a gold necklace with a red ruby inside. She also had red lipstick and red heels. Her black hair was She smiled at Kofi. 'Holy crap. She's amazing.' Kofi thought.

Kofi zoned out for a moment and Kayla gave him a small elbow tap bringing Kofi back to reality. "Before I get what I want to say I must say calling you beautiful would be an insult. You look like an angel." Everyone smiled and clapped at the comment.

"Kayla and I have had our ups and downs. We argue a lot over the years. To me wanting to play basketball all time. To her telling me I should take my education seriously." Everyone giggled and Kayla giggled too. "But she's been there for me and has is another reason why I am were I am today. So I'm here to ask Kayla Louise Anderson will you be my girlfriend?"

Kayla gasped and covered her mouth. She started to cry. Kofi dropped the mic and held Kayla tightly. She was ecstatic and when Kofi let go of her she kissed him on the lips?! The NBA prospect was shocked by this action from his friend. He kissed her back and everyone clapped.

"Would care to dance with Ms. Kayla."

"I'd love to Mr. Kofi." They danced to a slow song and everyone circled around him as Kofi and Kayla were enjoying themselves.

After dancing with Kayla, Kofi met with a man named Richard Gilman. "Kofi. Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere." Kofi turned his head and saw a mid-20 white male with black hair and black eyes wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He was carrying a briefcase.

"People rarely ever use my first name. So who are you?" Kofi asked.

"I'm Richard Gilman an upcoming sports agent looking for an extraordinary talent to represent. So I would like to-"

"Stop for moment. I don't mean to cut you off but why should I let you represent me. I've had numerous agent came to and try to convince me that what to be my agent only for them to try and scam me. So I'm suspicious about everything when comes to my basketball career. I don't this for the money, fame, fortune, etc. I do it because I love the game of basketball and I'll never let anything overtake me from that."

"I understand Kofi but I'm not like all the rest. I actually do want to represent you and give you deals that don't just benefit you & me but everyone you care about. So if could at least consider it. Here's my card." Richard handed Kofi his business card and was about to leave but Kofi put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a sec. I want hear what you have to say. Maybe you are different from the rest. Meet me here after my graduation and we can work something out."

May 18,2017

Inside The NBA

"Hello everyone welcome to Inside The NBA, I'm Ernie Johnson, alongside NBA Hall of Famers Charles Barkley, Kenny Smith and Shaquille O'Neal. Guys, the world has been on notice because of Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere. The 18-year old has been catching the attention of the media as a future NBA Superstar. Being on the cover of Sports Illustrated titled 'LeBron James 2.0'. I have ask what make of the young man from Burtonsville, Maryland?" Ernie asked his fellow analysts.

"Well I have to say this young man is giving the same impact that LeBron James was giving when he was in high school. He is playing at an incredible level of basketball at only 18 years old." Kenny Smith said.

"I say his playing great but I want to if he can handle all the exposure and attention his getting. The reason I say that is because he may be a freak of nature but who to say he fails in the NBA." Charles said but before he could continue Shaq interrupted him.

"So your saying you want him to fail on the highest level of basketball?" Shaq questioned him and Barkley looked at him crazy.

"Absolutely not. I want him to succeed. I want to him to be great. All I saying is that there's a possibility that injuries and other things could stop him from having a great career." Barkley countered.

"Lots of people said similar things about LeBron James. We'll see what the young man has in store as he progress with his unbelievable play throughout his senior year."

May 23, 2017

 **First Take Baltimore, Maryland**

"Hello everyone welcome to First Take live from Baltimore, Maryland. Molly Qerim alongside Stephen A. Smith and Max Kellerman here in Baltimore, Maryland!"

"WOOOOO!" The crowd behind them were mostly wearing Kofi's Panther jersey. Among the crowd were some of Kofi's friends and classmates.

"We start off with Kofi Sekyere, the 18-year old high school basketball phenom who has become a media darling with his great play leading his Paint Branch Panthers to back-to-back state championships. As a matter a fact the soon to be senior is here. Please come out Kofi!"

The crowd cheered as Kofi made his way to the panel of analysts. He was wearing a red shirt with the Panther logo it. He had on dark navy blue pants with a black belt, and his signature signed LeBron shoes. He also was wearing his two state championship rings and a cross around his neck. Finally he had on the wristband that LeBron gave to him.

"Kofi, we're happy to have you on First Take." Molly said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Qerim it's great to be on this awesome show." Kofi responded with respect and shook Molly's hand.

"Oh no need to be formal, dear just call me Molly." Molly insisted.

"Okay. Again thank you for having me it's an honor."

"I see the fame hasn't gotten to your head. Mr. Sekyere. To be on top of the world and still be respectful and be humble. I applaud you, Kofi Sekyere. Stephen A. Smith,nice to meet you." SAS put his hand forward and Kofi accepted the handshake.

"Kofi, a pleasure to have you on board First Take. Max Kellerman." Kofi shook Max's hand.

"I think the first question that comes to my mind as well as everyone else's is do plan to declare for the NBA draft or go to college?"

"Well Stephen A. I have to say that it's a tough choice. I could go pre-to-pro or go the traditional route. However when I think about it going to college it wouldn't really change anything for me. I'm saying that college isn't important because it is but in terms of a basketball stand point no matter what DI school I go to I would lead that team to a NCAA Championship."

"Wait a second. Are you Kofi Sekyere, who supposedly going to be a top three pick in the upcoming NBA draft is saying that you could lead ANY DI team to a championship!" Stephen A. looked at Kofi dumbfounded and Kofi chuckled.

"Yeah that right." Stephen A. was now even more dumbfounded.

"On to the next subject. Kofi if you could to any team in the NBA want team would it be?" Max asked.

"That's an easy one it would the Cleveland Cavaliers!" Kofi said instantly.

"WOOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered at Kofi's answer.

"I probably already now the answer but I want to hear this anyway. Why do you say that? " Stephen A. asked.

"One name LeBron James!"

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

"I should've known! So because the national media has quote on quote called you "LeBron James 2.0" you can sit here on national television you think that you can say you would want to join the Cleveland Cavaliers. The team that got defeated in the NBA Finals this year by the Golden State Warriors in 5 games."

"Let's be honest. The only reason the Warriors even won the Finals this year is cause of The Snake known as Kevin Durant." Kofi implied and Max was shocked

"Well the Warriors would have won with KD anyway."

"No way in the hell. Everyone who has a brain knows that when the Cavs and Warriors faced for a third it would be the same team. Small chances and small adjustments but basically the same teams. KD is only on the Warriors to be the star player that puts the Warriors ahead of everyone else. When you have the greatest shooting duo of all time with a two-time unanimous MVP and arguably the greatest shooter of all-time in Steph Curry and a shooter in Klay Thompson, combined with a Defensive Player Of The Year candidate in Draymond Green then of course the Warriors were going to win and even with all that talent LeBron James averaged nearly a 34 point triple-double."

"It sounds to me that you and LeBron James have history together." Molly said.

"We do. He gave me one his wristband when I was 11-years old. I respect him as a basketball player but more as a person. I don't know him personal but when I get drafted and eventually play with him or against him he'll get to know me more." Kofi stated.

"Hold on a minute are you disrespecting Kevin Durant? Cause the way your talking it's like you hate KD?"

"No,no,no. Absolutely not. I hate KD. I don't hate him I just don't agree with what he did. How he said "If you can't beat join em". I still love to see him play. His amazing and when I say him play I thought to myself 'I hope KD gets a ring on day'. While I was happy he got his ring I was more upset of how he got it." Kofi explained.

"So you love him as a basketball player but you've lost a little respect for him. Do I have that right?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly you do." Kofi answered.

"I see. So I have a question for you. How can you an NBA prospect. An 18-year old young man. A very respectful and humble young man and very well dressed." SAS complimented.

"Thank you. Please continue." Kofi said.

"How can an NBA prospect like yourself who hasn't even played in a single NBA game can sit up on national TV and criticize a superstar player such as Kevin Durant is-"

"Blasphemous! I know I'm in no place to criticize anyone. I'm just giving my opinion is all. Plus I think friends can agree with me that I would never say anything or will say anything to disrespect anyone. The Warriors are supposedly this Juggernaut team that's unstoppable while anyone can lose. I can't wait to get a chance to play against the so-called 'Greatest Team Ever Assembled'." Kofi replied and Max chuckled.

"That's because they are the greatest team ever assembled on player. Kevin Durant did what best for him-"

"By joining a 73 win Warriors team that was already dominant without him but is now unstoppable. He had the Thunder up 3-1 in the Western Conference Finals. He was 48 minutes away from an NBA Finals birth and he blow it. He showed that he's weak mentally. I respect the hell out of him. His the second best player in the world and one of the best. Nobody hates KD for leaving OKC. People are mad of the team he joined. It's fine that he got his ring cause I feel like the Cavs will redeem themselves in the 2017-18 season." Kofi explained and Max chuckled again.

"How do they do that? I mean how do the Cavs even compete with the Warriors if they make the Finals?" Max asked and this time Kofi chuckled.

"It's very simple. If the Cavs manage to get the first pick in the NBA Draft and they pick me then I'll be the piece they need to beat the Warriors." Kofi said calmly.

"WHAT?! Hold up Youngblood! Are-Are-Are you telling me that if YOU got drafted to the Cleveland Cavaliers that YOU would lead them to a championship?!" SAS began to lose his mind. Doing his famous rant.

"Yes but not without putting the time, effort, hardwork, and determination need to do that. I can tell you that all the words that I'm saying are just words and they won't come true unless I put in the work. So I say that I'll let my actions do the talking."

"Well thank you Kofi for taking the time to have us interview you on First Take this morning. We wish you well and hope to have on the show in the future." Molly concluded and Kofi smiled.

"Thank you Molly for having me on First Take. It was great to met all of you." Kofi said as he shook had hands with all three analysts.

The crowd cheered as Kofi walked off the panel and gave fives to everyone.

In his senior year Kofi averaged 31.6 points, 8.1 rebounds, and 7.5 assists. He would lead his Panthers to a third straight state championship. He graduated with a 4.00 GPA. Kofi also got awards/medals for playing varsity basketball. He also got a medal for being the top 5% of his senior class. Kofi would then go through the McDonald's All-American Game leading the East to a 126-110 victory where Kofi finished the game with 30 points, 10 rebounds, and 8 assists.

June 5, 2017

A week after graduating Kofi meet with Richard or Rich as Kofi called him about being his agent. Over a month and a couple weeks Rich created a bond with Kofi. Both were similar. Rich told Kofi he used to play varsity basketball in Baltimore and his team the Blazers won two state championships. Rich recently graduated from University of Maryland with a bachelor's in business/accounting. He wanted to become a sports agent. He was a newcomer so he didn't have a client but he was a nice, respectful person like Kofi.

They liked listening to any music not county. Kofi loved rap music especially from Lil Uzi Vert, 21 Savage, XXXTentacion, Lil Pump, Kendrick Lamar, etc. Rich was also into rap music but preferred older music then newer singer slightly. He still loved guys like Uzi, 21, and Pump but he really got tuned in when he listened to Tupac, Notorious BIG, Jay Z, etc.

Kofi and Rich built a bond with each other. They became great friends. Kofi accepted Richard as his sports agent. Kofi's parents asked Richard if he truly wanted to represent Kofi and he instantly said yes. They also said that if he represents Kofi then represents them.

Richard took that responsibility and his parents accepted him. Kofi went to the Draft Combine. He was sensational. He did interviews with legends and analyst. He managed to practice his jumper. Raven told him that for someone of his size he should shoot like LeBron or KD. Kofi would practice his range. He struggled but decided to worry about that later.

So is the NBA ready for Kofi Sekyere? Find out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up! I watched Game 3 of the NBA Finals between the Cavs and Warriors. I was devastated when KD scored 43 and hit a dagger three. However when people saw his the best player in the league is ridiculous. People are only saying that because his on the Warriors is playing great. His team is superior to LeBron's team so of course his going have a great game. Bron is leaving Cleveland. He has no choice. He needs to go to the Rockets to combine forces with CP3 and The Beard to overthrow the Warriors. KD joining the Warriors has made the Warriors even more unstoppable then they already were. His ruined the NBA. I still love watching him play but his legacy is ruined with those tainted rings. Nobody cares about the Finals cause the Warriors are most likely going to win every year. There's no parity anymore. The NBA used to be competitive and fun to watch now it's boring. Anyway enough about the Finals enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Kofi declared for the 2017 NBA Draft. Rich managed to get him represented by Roc Nation Sports owned by Jay Z. Kofi on June 14,2017 met Jay Z backstage in his room after a concert in Baltimore. Kofi was wearing a green t-shirt with a crown with a red jewel inside along with white pants and black Reebok shoes.

"Hey kid, how it's going?" The famous rapper asked.

"It's good great sir. My agent told me that he got me represent your company. I'm honored to be representing you and I won't let you done." Kofi shook hands with the rapper who was smiling.

"Son, you don't have be formal. I'm excited to have you on board. When your agent meet with me on June 10th he looked nervous and uneasy a little. So I knew immediately that he was newbie agent and this was his first deal and a major one at that. I thought about giving him some slack but he didn't need it. After a few minutes of composing himself he was acting like he was doing this for 10 years." Jay Z explained and Kofi smiled.

"Well Rich and I is a family friend of mine. I met him at a party after I won my second state title. He told me that he just graduated from Univ. of Maryland and his goal was to represent someone as a sports agent. He may be new at this but I've bonded with him enough to know he'll make the right decision." Kofi explained and Jay Z nodded.

"Well I'm happy for both you. I hope you achieve greatness in the NBA and to show my gratitude I want give you something." Jay Z went over to a table were a small white box with a blue bow on it. It had a tag labeled 'Kofi Sekyere'. "Hold your arm out and close your eyes." Jay Z instructed and Kofi looked at him confused but followed his directions.

"Okay you open your eyes now." Kofi knew that it was a watch that Jay Z gave him. Kofi opened his eyes and saw that a Gold Diamond Rolex worth $50,473 was on his right waist. Kofi looked at Jay Z like he was insane. "Y-Y-You gave me this?! I can't accept this!" Kofi stated and Jay Z chuckled.

"Why not? Is it because it's expensive?" Jay Z asked and Kofi nodded.

"Not only that but how did get this?" Kofi asked.

"My wife Beyoncé asked me to give this to you. She said she would love to met you." Kofi looked at Jay Z surprised.

"Really? When do I get to meet Ms. Beyoncé?" Kofi asked and suddenly two hands covered his eyes.

"Look like you got your answer." Jay Z replied. Kofi gently pulled the hands off his eyes and turned around and was face to face with Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter aka Beyoncé, herself.

"Holy Sh-"

"Language! Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere!" Beyoncé scolded the young man in a motherly tone with both her hands on her hips. Kofi was surprised by this act and flinched by the tone of Beyoncé.

"S-sorry ma'am. It wouldn't happen again." He said a little scared. Kofi tip toed over to Jay Z. "Is she always like this?" He whispered. "No she's chill she's just a strict mother is all." Jay Z whispered.

"Emmanuel!" Kofi flinched again. Rarely does anyone call Kofi by his first name. Kofi rushed over to Jay Z's wife and stood in front of her. Even though he was much bigger at 6'8" 245 pounds she had a strictness to her that remind Kofi of Raven.

"I can see Jay gave you my gift that I got for you." She said and Kofi hesitated.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's good. Honey, I just want you to understand that I want to take the gift as not some fancy watch but as something to make you feel happy." Beyoncé explained but Kofi still seemed a little hesitant.

"But-"

"Emmanuel Kofi Malcolm David Sekyere, you will accept my gift and you will stop beating yourself up do you hear me?" Kofi's eyes widened when he heard her call him by his complete full name and he quickly nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am. I'm still trying to get used to all this hype. It's lots of pressure." Kofi sighed and he felt Beyoncé's hands on his face.

"Look at me, sweetie. You're going to be fine. Yes, your going to face hardship in your career. Nothing is given. You have to earn your way to the top. You don't take shortcuts. A real person who wants to be the best at something keeps working hard, improving their craft, and gets better everyday. You understand me, right?" Bey's soft tone started to warm Kofi's heart.

He nodded his head and gave her a smile. "You're right. I shouldn't be devaluing myself. I'm called the best high school basketball player in the world for a reason. So thank you Mrs. Beyoncé for giving me the motivation I need to get me back on track." Kofi felt confident again as he smiled. He then hugged her. The sudden action surprised Beyoncé. She returned the hug. Jay Z then joined in and all three were in one big threesome hug. After a few more seconds they broke the hug.

"Promise me you'll win a championship eventually." Beyoncé said and gave Kofi a kiss on his head.

"I will. Thank you." Kofi turned to Jay Z and to dabbed each other up.

"Wish you the best." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I won't let you down and thank you for the gift." The high school phenom then left.

Kofi after his conservation with the power music couple he took a plane to attend the NBA Combine in Chicago aka the Windy City. He was happy to do interviews with legends such as Shaq, Kareem, Kenny Smith, etc. They asked him different questions.

"Kofi, it's great to have you here on the panel." Shaq said and Kofi shook his large hand.

"So I have to say is that you're very mature and respectful." Kenny praised.

"Thank you, Kenny. I'm just grateful to have the opportunity for being here at the combine. I plan to show all the teams what I'm capable of." Kofi said with confidence.

"Well I have to say you can certainly capable of being a future superstar in this league. I want to ask where do you think you'll get drafted to and what do plan to improve the most on?" The The Round Mound of Rebound asked.

"Well I'm confident that I'll go top three most likely number one. To answer your second question Chuck I think I have improve greatly on my shooting. I feel that I shouldn't just relay on my athletic gifts like my strength, speed, etc. I been practicing on my shooting form and range. From shooting right next to the basket to almost halfcourt with my coach Raven Anderson." Kofi explained.

"She's not only your coach but she like a second mother to you, if I'm correct." Kenny said slightly unsure and Kofi nodded.

"Your right, Jet. She trained me to the best I can be. She's trained me for the past 6 years after she beat one-on-one. To be trained by the one greatest players in the WNBA is an honor and I'm once again grateful for all she's done for me." Kofi replied.

"Well we wish you the best of luck, Kofi." Chuck said as Kofi shook hands with Chuck, Kenny, and Shaq.

After several interviews Kofi was the talk of the combine. Almost all teams were impressed by his slashing playstyle. They were also impressed with his playmaking ability to set up his teammates. He was projected to go be a top three pick in the draft.

After positive thing teams loved about him was his diversity. Kofi was born in an African American family however he could speak multiple languages. When Kofi was 3 he had a Arabic babysitter named Rachael who taught Kofi the Arabic language. Kofi also was fluent in Spanish has he took the foreign language in high school but decided to actually speak the language.

Rachael also taught Kofi how do sign-language. All these different languages would Kofi at an advantages as any team would be great to have him.

However there were some weakness that people pointed out to him. Well he was athletic freak and could blow by his defenders to the rim he had problems with his jumpshot throughout his highschool career. He struggled with from three. He also had trouble staying in rhythm. He would sometimes for example make his first 6 shots of a game but then miss his next 6 or 7 shots.

It was an annoyance that he planned to fix in his game. Another problem was his defense. While he could make great defensive players whether it be blocking a shot, getting a steal, locking down a defender, he wasn't an aggressive on D like he know he should be. He seemed to be laid back sometimes on D which irritated himself but it irritated Raven even more.

Starting from his sophomore year up till now Raven had Kofi do defensive drills. Whether it be lock down D, blocking shots, steals, etc. Raven planned turn her student into a defensive beast. Sometimes he would stay up until 11 o'clock at night. He would be exhausted and drained. His parents would question whether him coming home late and if his grades would fall. However seeing how Kofi was able to not only keep hi grades up but also get a 4.00 GPA was remarkable.

On April 25, 2016 sophomore Kofi was practicing his three point shooting. Raven watched as Kofi struggled. His shooting wasn't great and he was annoyed by this. However Raven was more annoyed by his shooting slumps. So she came up with a plan. She managed to get Kofi a shooting coach. One of the greatest shooters of all time Ray Allen.

Ray watched Kofi's shooting form inside his mansion in Merced,California on June 16th, 2016 the beginning of summer and realized that there were several problems with his shooting form. He first told Kofi that he wasn't using his thighs. Kofi was confused when Ray said that. The all time leader in three pointers of all time said that when you shoot use your thighs as leverage. He also said that he should have the finger for his right hand (A/N:his shooting hand) in the middle of the ball at all times.

He also said that because of his strength Kofi should mimic his shooting form like Kevin Durant. He finally pointed out that Kofi should always have his feet set and have them in a comfortable position. Kofi was confused but tried it anyway. He started from halfcourt and did took a large step putting him 4 feet behind the three point line. Kofi followed Ray's instructions.

Kofi applauded power into his thighs and shoot the ball similar to KD. The ball went in. Nothing but net. Kofi was pleased that he made the shot. He then did hundreds of shooting drills. Pull ups from mid-range, three, halfcourt, etc. Fadeaways from three, mid-range, close range. Post moves:Hook shots, post fadeaways, floaters, etc. He also managed to come up with a signature move especially starting from a fastbreak.

A triple crossover or behind the back going to his weak left or strong right stepback three. He called it the Dagger. Ray decided to see if the move he created was good. They checked the ball and Kofi did a triple crossover then went to his left which was weak side. Ray was surprised by this and thought Kofi would go to the right. Kofi got Ray leaning then laid the stepback and forced a late contest from Ray and swished the three.

"So what do think?" Kofi asked the three point shooting legend.

"I think you've got yourself a deadly signature move my friend." Ray said with a smile and the two hugged.

After the interviews Roc Nation gave Kofi some cash which he used to buy a suit for the Draft. He currently dressed in a black blazer with black pants with a red shirt and black tie inside along with black dress shoes. He also wore his Rolex that Jay Z gave him.

He was sitting at a table with his family and extend family. He was listening to some Tupac when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kayla was helping him with this tie. Kayla was wearing a blue dress with her necklace with blue heels and red lipstick.

"Ow! It's tight!" He said annoyed.

"Oh man up. Hold still."

After fixing his tie Kayla gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He took his headphones and saw a female reporter.

"Yes?" He looked a little annoyed.

"Do you mind if I have a few words with you?" The reporter asked.

Kofi smiled and then shrugged."Sure why not."

"Thank you. You are the most talked about prospect in the draft coming from highschool. Will not going to college affect your mindset?"

"No, my family and extend family all sat down with me and discussed this issue heavily. We all decided that I would enter this year's draft. Many NBA legends got drafted from high school LeBron, Kobe, etc. So I feel prepared for the pressure. To me it doesn't matter what team takes me because I'll achieve my lifelong dream tonight." He said.

"Next question. You were on the cover of Sports Illustrated dubbing you the Next LeBron. How does it feel to be in the same breath as LeBron James?"

"It's an honor. His the greatest player in this generation, one of the greatest of all time and my favorite player ever. I'm happy to be mentioned in the same sentence as The King." Kofi said.

"You've dominated the highschool basketball scene with your incredible feats of athleticism as well as your playmaking. However you've also make a reputation as a shooter who can score anywhere thanks to the coaching of the all time three point shooter Ray Allen. How do you feel your play will affect the team that drafted you and what has Ray Allen done to improve your game?"

"I feel that any time would be great to have me. I'm confident in my ability to score as well as set up my teammates with my playmaking. To answer you second question Ray has helped me tremendously. Beginning from my sophomore year until this point his been coaching me on my shooting and I wouldn't be a good shooter without him so thankful for all his done for me. "

"Final question. What is the relationship with this young lady right next to you?" She asked and Kofi didn't say anything as Kofi gave Kayla a kiss on her cheek.

"That answer your question." Kofi said and the reporter nodded.

"There you have it Kofi Sekyere, highschool basketball phenom. Three time state champion, MVP and quite possibly boyfriend of the year." The reporter left and both his mother and second "mother" smiled to him.

"That was perfect." Beatrice said.

"Well spoken dear." Raven added.

"I agree as well. That came from the heart. You showed that your a caring person as well a good boyfriend. I get jealous of you sometimes." Rich chuckled as Kofi laughed as well.

"It's fine. Nothing's been handed to me. I'm just happy to have a great sports agent and friend." Kofi said hugging his friend.

"Me too." Richard said.

 **2017 NBA Draft (Intro by Martin Luther King Jr.)**

 **"If you can't fly then run, if you can't run then walk, if you can't walk then crawl, but whatever you do you have to keep moving forward."**

A montage of highschool and college basketball clips were including showing Kofi's dominance throughout highschool basketball.

 **"You have to be able to accept failure to get better."- LeBron James**

"Welcome to the 2017 NBA Draft presented by State Farm. A lot of happiness from the green room. Here to do the honors of the 2017 NBA Draft, the commissioner of the NBA for four years now Adam Silver."

Adam Silver walked on to the podium.

"Good evening and welcome to the 2017 NBA Draft held for second year in a row inside in the Barclays Center home of the Brooklyn Nets. Tonight is the culmination of years of dedication and hardwork for the best young players of the world as well as the family and friends that support them. This being my fourth year doing this and I must say that I am honor to be doing this. So let's began."

"The first pick of the 2017 NBA Draft will made by the Philadelphia 76ers who have five minutes to make their selection."

Silver left the podium. The panel of commentators which consisted of Rece David, Jay Bilas, Jalen Rose, and Bill Simmons began talking.

"So the Philadelphia 76ers are the clocks guys who do they choose?"

Jalen decided to speak first. "That's an easy one, Kofi Sekyere. He has the hype similar to when LeBron James was in highschool. He also is an athletic monster being able to bully he was to the rim. You add the fact Kofi is a great shooting being able to create his own shot. Him alongside Ben Simmons and Joel Embid will be a force to reckon with in the Eastern Conference. "

Jay Bilas nodded his head. "I agree not only is Kofi a great scorer but he also has incredible basketball I.Q. His playmaking is the best in this draft and all eyes are on him."

Simmons nodded as well. "I double that. He in my opinion is the best player in this draft and he will without an surprise will go number one in this draft."

The debate continued longer after the 76ers made their decision. This made everyone especially the prospects confused and nervous.

Five minutes after Silver came back to the podium to address everyone.

"Sorry for the debate but there has been a unique trade between the Philadelphia 76ers, Cleveland Cavaliers, and Boston Celtics."

Everyone looked at the four-year commissioner in shock as he began reading the details of the trade.

"As per of the agreement the Philadelphia 76ers will receive Greg Monroe and Abdel Nader along with a future 2019 first and second round picks from Boston.

"Boston will receive Justin Lamar Anderson and Ersan İlyasova from Philadelphia as well as Channing Frye from Cleveland."

"And finally Cleveland receive the 2017 first pick from Philadelphia for the sixth pick. "

The shock on everyone faces was replaced with bafflement.

Adam Silver smiled as the 76ers logo changed to a Cavs one.

"And now with the first pick in the 2017 NBA Draft the Cleveland Cavaliers select Kofi Sekyere from Paint Branch High School."

Everyone at Kofi's table jumped with excitement. Kofi just sat there in shock. He placed his hands on his face and started to cry tears of joy. He couldn't believe it. He assumed he would be a top three pick but go first overall he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Kofi snapped out of his emotional moment and was handed a Cavs hat. He looked at Kayla who smiled at him. Everyone in the arena watched as the two kissed.

When they broke he gave his a hug to his mother.

"Thank you for everything. I couldn't have do any of this without you."

"I'm so proud of you dear. I love you. Congratulations." Beatrice said a gave Kofi a kiss on the head.

He then gave hugs to Zoe and Amber. He did his signature handshake with Richard. He gave one last hug to Raven, his second mother figure.

"I couldn't have done this without especially you. That day when we played one-on-one and you humiliated me you never gave up on me once. I'm gratefully for having another mother figure like you in my life."

"We may not be related by blood but your like a son to me." Raven said and gave Kofi a kiss on the forehand.

When he got to the podium he stopped for pictures and Adam Silver smiled at him.

"Congratulations. There a great deal of hype surrounding you and I hope can thrive on it."

"Thank you. I hope so too. However I plan to obtain being a superstar in this league by hardwork only." Kofi said and Silver nodded.

Kofi walked off the stage and he was stopped by a reporter.

"Robinson, Duncan Iverson, James, and now Sekyere. How does it feel?"

Kofi smiled."I'm surprised about what just happened. I had feeling I'd go top three but go number one is an honor. There have been lots of big names to go number one but there have also been busts as well. I'm going to show the world that I'm not a bust and I have potential to be great but I can only achieve with hardwork and dedication."

"Well the Cavaliers gave up an NBA Champion and veteran in Channing Frye, how does it feel to know that this team, many consider to the best in the Eastern Conference and a championship contender has lots of confidence in you."

"I know I was shocked about this more than getting picked number one. It makes me more ready to go out on the court and prove myself to everyone. For them to trade away a veteran and NBA Champion like Channing Frye is amazing for me and I look forward to playing with the organization."

Kofi walked back to his seat and the broadcasters were in shock.

Bill Simmons broke the silence. "Guys, the 76ers and Celtics blew their chances. 76ers traded away their first pick to the Cavs for the sixth pick five picks lower than they're original pick. Also the Celtics give up their first round and second round picks for a future draft. Why would they do that?"

Jay Balis spoke. "I think Philadelphia did it because they already acquired Ben Simmons and his playstyle is very similar to Kofi's so I feel that would the 76ers in a bad spot. You also have realize that Boston acquired Kyrie Irving from the trade with the Cavs earlier and Gordon Hayward as well. I feel they didn't want Kofi due to the fact that if they had Kofi on the team he would be isolating. Not only that the Celtics would be in the same situation between LeBron James and Kyrie where Kyrie wanted to the man of his own team. So I feel that both teams made the right choice."

Jalen shook his head. "I disagree. You have one of the most hyped up NBA prospects in a 19-year old Kofi Sekyere who you could is equally as hyped as LeBron James. You match Kofi who has great basketball I.Q. and is a scoring machine combined with Kyrie Irving or with a big three of Joel Embid and Ben Simmons that's a scary duo and big three."

"The question is can Kofi Sekyere mush together with LeBron James? Jalen won the chance to break down the enigma that is the highschool basketball star knew as Kofi Sekyere."

Jalen smiled as he saw Kofi's face on the screen.

"There's many reasons why Kofi Sekyere is a future superstar in the making of the NBA. First, his an athletic monster standing at 6'8" 245 pounds. He can power his way to the rim and draw fouls on his defenders with ease. But not does he use his athleticism but his scoring machine having the ability to shoot from anyone on the court. Whether it be from mid-range, fadeaway, three, halfcourt, his shooting is unparalleled. "

"Second, is that his playmaking ability. His style of play is almost identical to LeBron James'. He can drive to the and kick out to a wide open teammate. He has a high basketball I.Q. just like LeBron James does. His such a threat that his opponents all focus on him and he can take advantage of that and get easy assists."

"Third his clutch on both sides of the floor. You all saw his ability to make plays during crunch time. During his highschool career he made clutch shots alongside clutch blocks. With the game on the line he's a guy that the Cavs and especially LeBron James can relay on."

"And finally, heart. It's something you can't coach and it's something that everyone in the Cavaliers can appreciate. He is going to be the second option for the Cavaliers this season."

"So Jalen your full agree with the trade?"

"Yes I do. The Eastern Conference is weak compared to Western Conference but with Kofi Sekyere joining the Cavs it will make the Cavs one of best teams with the best chance to win a championship."

Simmons nodded. "I agree. The Cavs can relay on Kofi took the offensive load off of LeBron James similar to what Kyrie Irving did."

Next Day Bristol, Connecticut

"Last night was a surprising NBA draft to the least. While the draft was flocking with talent one prospect was the center of attention going from the Charm City (Baltimore) of Maryland to Believeland (Cleveland). Stephen A. I know you happy to see him go number one" Molly said.

"I am happy. I predicted he would go first overall and I was right. We had him on the show awhile ago and to see him as the first overall pick make me ecstatic. This is a great trade for the Cleveland Cavaliers who get a future superstar in Kofi Sekyere and both the Philadelphia 76ers and Boston Celtics blow it! I mean trade your first overall pick to the team who is the best in the East for a okay player in Greg Monroe, an unknown player in Abdel Nader and a future 2019 first and second round picks from Boston. Not only that but your the 76ers who have Ben Simmons and Joel Embid your future and decide not to make your team even more dominant to become a championship contender and possibly overthrow LeBron James in the East is ridiculous! "

Max nodded. "I agree with you Stephen A. The question is what were the Celtics thinking?! They gave up their picks for the 2019 Draft two years in advance for what an unknown player in Justin Lamar Anderson, an okay role player in Ersan İlyasova and a decent veteran in Channing Frye from Cleveland! I'm gonna go on record and say that the 76ers are on the rule the day on June 22nd,2017 that they decide to trade their first overall pick for some scrubs to not take the most hyped up highschool basketball player since LeBron James when was 19 years old."

"I agree 100%. Kofi Sekyere, will became a superstar and the 76ers are going to regret this decision for the forever!" Max said.

The screen then went black and Kofi sighed in relive as he looked to his new General Manager who is flying with him to Cleveland after the draft was over.

Koby Altman looked at Kofi and smiled at him.

"Listen here don't take anything for granted. While most people like Stephen A and Max are praising you if you underachieve or have a blunder they'll eat you alive but we have full faith in you. Your hype was just great as LeBron's was when he was in highschool. We know you'll play great."

"Thank you, Sir." Kofi smiled and nodded.

Altman slid a folder and Kofi gave it to Richard who grabbed it instantly. Kofi watched as his best friend and agent reviewed the papers inside the folder.

"This has Kofi doing thirty events, why so many?" Rich asked the Cavs GM.

"Well given his overwhelming hype we want to maximize the exposure we can get from our players. They are some mandatory events and I'd advise that you keep schedule of how many you do because there are some limits to how many you can do so try not to do them at the end of the season."

"I understand." Kofi replied and Rich showed him the figures.

"That's the max we can offer you. Two years $11.90 million, with the option to return to us for the third year which I really hope you do."

Kofi looked over to Richard and silently read the contract and nodded satisfied with it. Rich handed the contract to Kofi along with a pen.

Kofi signed the papers and Altman smiled as he handed him the papers.

"Now summer league is important to you. We have show the fans and doubters/haters that we were right in choosing you number one. Then you'll have until September when training cap starts."

"Thank you." Kofi shook hands with his new GM.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Altman then left but came back.

"Oh and Kofi I'd advise you to check your phone. You'll be getting lots of endorsement deals being the highschool phenom you were."

Altman's assistant came in the room.

"Sir LeBron James is on line one. Also would you like a drink before you do any kind of business with the King."

 **Finished!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter is really short! It'll be longer next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting The King

August 5th, 2017

Kofi sighed as he fixed his tie his hotel room.

"Oh my God what am I going to do!"

Kofi was freaking out. He was acing back and forth like a madman.

"Kofi calm down! Relax!" Richard empathized trying to calm his friend.

"How can relax Rich I'm going meet my idol LeBron FUCKING JAMES! I don't how his going to act! What is he going to say?! Will he think lowly of me? W-"

SLAP!

Kofi's madness was ceased with a slap by Richard. Kofi looked at his longtime friend with a shocked look.

"Dude calm down! You need to stop beating yourself up! Someone like LeBron isn't going to think lowly of you at all! You have the chance to impress him and need to make the most of it! I'm going to be right next to you so don't have worry about anything!" Kofi finally managed to cool his head.

He took deep breaths and cleared his mind. He smiled at his agent. "Thanks Rich. I'm thankful for having a friend like you." Richard smiled back.

"Yeah you are. Anyway before we met LeBron we have get you a sneaker deal before training camp."

"When do I get my first paycheck and what companies are we meeting?

"Your first paycheck will be given to on November 15th and you also got some money from Summer League but that was just you eating some decent food. And to answer you're second question we're first going to met with Under Armour. Which is good news for you because their headquarters is in Baltimore."

"That is good news. I'll be close to home."

"What's after Under Armour?"

"Adidas, Jordan, and Nike. You ready to get a sneaker deal Mr. Number One Pick?"

"Damn right I am. Let's do this!" Kofi now gaining his confidence back walked to the elevator and they caught a cab for the first meeting.

Under Armor Meeting

"Welcome Kofi Sekyere, I am Tyson Beal representative of Under Armour. We are grateful to have you here." Kofi shook heads with Beal and Kofi nodded.

"Thank you. Being back home is a great feeling. So we can get to business." Kofi said.

"Of course please have a seat." Beal offered and Kofi sat down with Rich next to him.

"Alright let's get to chance. We see you as the future of the league and who won't. You'd be insane not to think that. You embody everything we want in a future superstar. We're prepared to give a three year deal worth $5 million."

"Is that it?"

Kofi leaned to Richard and whispered something in his ear and Rich nodded. "My client doesn't just want to a brand. What about exposure?"

"You'll get some exposure. Billboards and commercials."

"That's it? Seriously?"

"The problem is that we have Steph Curry who is our main man is the face of the NBA so his getting mainly all the exposure."

"What do mean Steph Curry is the face of the NBA?" Kofi looked at Beal annoyed and the rep snickered.

"Exactly what I said. Steph Curry is the face of the NBA and the best player in the world." He smirked and Kofi kept his cool.

"I respect Steph and I mean no disrespect but he not the best player in the world that honor goes to LeBron James. Who has been the best player for over a decade now." Kofi replied calmly and the rep looked pissed.

"You mean the same guy who lost to the Warriors in 5 games and added another Finals record to his résumé? The so-called G.O.A.T or is the choker a better nickname for "The King" Beal put air quotes around LBJ's nickname and Kofi somehow remained calm.

"So not only do not provide a good contract for my client but also have the nerve to bash one of the greatest players of all-time and the G.O.A.T. of this generation. We are leaving." Richard said coldly and the two began walking out.

"Fine! We don't need you! You'll just fail like LeBron did in the Finals this year!" Beal proclaimed and Kofi turned around and walked over to Beal with eyes of a predator stalking his prey.

"You can say what you want about me but don't ever disrespect The King! We'll see this season who will fail when it all said and down! Have a good time sucking on Curry!" Kofi yelled and they left leaving Beal speechless.

"Beal what happened with Sekyere?" Beal flinched and slowly turned his head and saw his boss.

"H-He didn't sign with us. H-He said terrible things about Curry and-"

"SAVE IT! I HEARD EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DISRESPECT LEBRON JAMES?! Steph Curry may be our man but that doesn't mean you diss other companies! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"WHAT BUT SIR-"

"FIRED! GET YOU BELONGINGS AND LEAVE NOW!"

Adidas Meeting

"We want to offer you a three year $3 million contract." The rep said.

"Exposure?"

"Some commercials here and there but that's it." The rep answered and Kofi and Richard both got up to leave.

"Why are leaving?! We just started!" The rep yelled.

"Because you're offering me a deal that's less than Nike so sorry we going to have to decline." Kofi explained and they both left.

Nike Meeting

Kofi was offered a three year $8 million deal from Jordan which was the best deal he had all day but he turned it because the representative showed disrespect and keep calling him Kofe three times.

Kofi sighed as he and Richard got out of their cab and walked to the final meeting which was Nike.

Nike actually had high expectations for the number one draft pick.

"Kofi Sekyere, I'm a huge fan of yours." Kofi thanked him and shook his hand.

"Before we begin there's someone important who wants to met you. He says that he knows you." The rep and left leaving Richard but Kofi extremely confused.

"Who is talking about?" Richard asked.

"I have no idea. Someone that I've met before but who could that be?" Kofi questioned.

"Hello Kofi." A grown voice said as Kofi looked up and his eyes were widened like dinner plates.

"L-L-LeBron James?!" Kofi ran up to The King and looked at him like he was crazy. LeBron was wearing a red shirt with tiger on it along with a gold chain, his three championship rings on his fingers, blue pants, and LeBron 13 shoes.

"Are you real?! Am I dreaming?! Tell me I'm dreaming?!" Kofi was losing it like earlier and LeBron shook his head.

"Nope. I'm the real deal. The one and only LeBron James. The King."

"I thought I wasn't going to met you until training camp? Why are you here?"

"Simple. To persuade to sign with Nike. You remind me of myself. I mean everyone is saying you're a carbon copy of me so I wanted see you face and face. We met one time. You remember that day?" The King asked and Kofi nodded.

"Of course. It was when I was eleven years old and you gave me your arm sleeve, wristband and you signed my LeBron ps Elite shoes after you guys beat the Knicks. You're my idol. I had a little bit of beef with someone rep from Under Armour who dissed and said that Steph Curry was better than you. I gave a rebuttal and the guy got fired." Kofi explained and LeBron nodded.

"Well let's to business." LeBron said and all three men sat down.

"Kofi, I'm going get to the point. You're going to be a future superstar and the future of this league. That's a fact. You're like a younger me and you have the will to thrive to the best. I talked to the rep we want to offer a seven year $70 million deal. With something extra." The rep passed the papers and Richard reviewed the papers.

His eyes widened looking at the contract.

"A two million dollar signing bonus."

Kofi was about say something but Richard stopped him.

"My client wants exposure. So what about that."

"Of course. We planning an entire national campaign. Billboards, commercials, store openings, etc. The whole nine yards. We want to introduce you as another key spokesman for us. See we have LeBron, Kobe, and Durant. If you sign then you'll be apart of a quadruple team of superstars to be apart of Nike. Sales will skyrocket with the four best players in one company. We plan to turn you into our top endorsers. "

"I also want to say something. Kofi, you want to a commercial with me in the future." LeBron asked.

"I love to." Kofi smiled.

Kofi thought for a moment. This isn't a decision he could take lightly but he knew he'd make work with his idol.

"Alright, I'm apart of the Nike family now."

Richard looked happy as Kofi signed the papers.

"Now Kofi we start training camp in a few weeks so if this campaign is going to be successful we have schedule different events for you to attend to get the publicity you need." LeBron said and Kofi nodded.

"Hey Rich and can you the rep leave me and LeBron for a few minutes." Kofi looked at his best friend and he looked confused. Kofi looked at him with a serious expression and Rich followed the rep outside.

The two basketball players looked at one another. One was a rookie. A highschool beast and had the hype machine behind him. He stared at the other man. The other man was a highschool beast as well. He also had the hype machine behind him. Arguably the most hyped player in NBA history, he lived up to the hype and overwhelming expectations to become one the greatest players of all time.

Kofi walked up to LeBron and stared at him for a moment.

"Can I become you? I can live up to hype you did and become a legend like yourself."

"You can be anything you want to be. Kofi, I'm going to be honest I want you help beat Golden State." When he said the team's name he sounded venomous.

"You don't hate them do you?"

"No, I respect them but I want to beat them with a passion. I want to get that 4th ring and I feel you can help me."

"Me? You think I can help you beat that unstoppable team."

"There not unstoppable but they have so many weapons they seem that way. I respect KD, Steph, Klay, and even Draymond. When Kyrie asked for a trade I was surprised cause I figured he'd stay one more year and if we lost this year than I could understand him leaving."

"I understand. He did want best for him. I still respect him. Can you be my mentor?"

"Why do ask that?"

"Because you can train to improve my game and teach my the environment that is the NBA."

"Hmm...I like it. I'll teach you. From this day and on you Kofi Sekyere will under the guidance of The King how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

* * *

Done!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: NBA Debut

August 5th Night

After meeting his idol LeBron James, Kofi hoped he'd get some time to visit his family as they landed. His wish was granted when was in his hotel listening to Lil Uzi and heard knocking. He paused his music and looked to see who it was and it was his family.

"Kofi!" Kayla jumped on her boyfriend causing Kofi to fall on the fall.

"I missed you babe!" The raven haired girl pressed her lips against her boyfriend's.

"Get a room you two." Raven teased with a smile. Kayla got off of Kofi and Kofi kissed his mother and his mentor.

"What took you guys so long?" Kofi asked he hugged his brothers.

"This place is amazing!" Kayla said looking around the luxury hotel her new house. She convinced her mom to stay with Kofi along with her sisters.

"It's the Renaissance Cleveland Hotel so of course it's going to be amazing. Plus it's $7500 a month which will be no big deal for us."

"Seven thousand five hundred!"

"That's right. So you guys can't stay any longer?" He asked his family.

Beatrice shook her head. "Sorry kiddo we have to get back tomorrow."

Kofi sighed. "How about we watch a movie before you all go." Kofi suggested and everyone nodded.

Richard walked in holding a copy of Frozen.

"Oh Frozen is my favorite! Play it! Play it!" Amber was jumping like a ten year old full of energy.

"Wow why are you so hyper it's just Frozen, Amber." Kofi said.

"Frozen's the best movie ever!" She declared.

"It is not. It's great but it's not the best movie ever."

"Okay then Mr. Superstar what's the best movie to you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Simply Black Panther." Kofi said.

"Overrated." Amber muttered and Kofi ran up to her with fiery in his eyes.

"Overrated! In what world is Black Panther overrated?!"

"It's plot is good but it shouldn't have grossed over $1 billion dollars in the box office!" She claimed and Kofi snickered.

"Oh please. Frozen did the same thing it so happens that Black Panther grossed slightly more than Frozen."

"Is this really necessary?" Kayla asked annoyed and the two teens shook their heads.

"Let's just watch the movie. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

After the movie Kofi's family left and Kofi stayed in his room watching a documentary on Larry Bird and Magic Johnson when his iPhone X. The caller ID was LeBron?! Kofi paused his documentary and cleared his throat. "Hello."

"Hey Kofi it's LeBron."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask how you're doing?"

"I'm doing good Bron. Just watching the Magic & Bird: A Courtship of Rivals documentary."

"Really? That's one of my favorite basketball documentaries ever. Magic and Larry revolutionized basketball in the 80s. But I want to talk about something important."

"What is it?" Kofi asked nervously.

"Who are you talking to?" Kayla walked in and Kofi held up his finger.

"Kofi, you good?"

"Yeah, Bron I was just talking to my girlfriend. Anyway what were you going to say?"

"Right so I was going to tell you two things. One is that I want you meet me at the Cavs practice gym on Sunday. I sent the directions to the gym on your phone. The second thing is that I want you to be in two commercials with me within two months. "

"That's great! Thanks so much!"

"No problem, kid. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Thanks LeBron I'll see you too." Kofi hung up the phone and looked ecstatic.

"What's good you all excited?" Kayla smiled.

"I just spoke with LeBron James and he wants to met me at the Cavaliers practice gym and practice with me. Not only that but he wants to do two commercials with me within the next two months!"

"Congrats babe!" She kissed Kofi on the lips.

"Thanks. So let's watch a movie." Zoe suggested.

"Which one?" Amber asked.

"Infinity War." Everyone said.

August 10th 2017

Kofi followed the directions that LeBron gave him as he had his Nike backpack with everything for his first private session with LeBron.

He walked inside and saw The King himself wearing a grey shirt saying Cleveland Basketball in yellow. He had on black Nike shorts/socks and rocked his LeBron XIV (14). He had a smile on his face as Kofi approached him for the second time ever in his life.

"I'm glad you made it. Go change and I'll explain the whole situation." Kofi nodded and after a few minutes he changed out of his normal clothes into a black Nike shirt with black Nike shorts /socks and he rocked his LeBron ps Elites. LeBron looked at him up and down with a smirk.

"Nice gear and you're rocking my shoes."

"Yep. Same shoes that you signed back when I was eleven." Kofi said and Bron nodded.

"So before we start does anyone know you're mentoring me?" Kofi asked.

"Of course. After you got drafted I went to our Head Coach Tyronn Lue and he said that it'd be perfect way to help you so we decided that starting today up until I feel you're ready I going to par up with you and we're going have private lessons. You and me."

"Wait a minute what about our teammates. I'm sure some of them would be a little upset."

"No I talk to the guys. Their cool with it besides they agreed with me that you could be our second/third option on the team." He explained.

"Really? You actually think that?" Kofi sounded surprised.

"Of course. I mean you have the athleticism and natural talent but you need the hardwork in order to actually to thrive in this league. So first thing we going to do is work on you footwork. Footwork is essential in the NBA. You have be able to create your own shoot in any situation."

Kofi nodded and the now 15 year vet continued. "So we're going start with fadeaways."

"Alright." Bron grabbed a basketball and began dribbling it. "So first thing is the jab step. It's simple." LeBron gripped the ball. "You as many people call it "rip" the ball. By doing that you fake your defender thinking you gonna drive but you can pull up instead."

"That's what you do right?"

"Yep. Most of the time when I jab I pull up from mid to get more space."

"I gotcha. When I jab I usually drive and go for a pull up like you or I just go straight to the hole."

"Alright show me how you do it." Bron passed Kofi the ball and Kofi nodded.

LeBron stood back as he watched Kofi. Kofi gripped the ball tightly and then jabbed stepped to his right. He then went strong to the right and did a fadeaway from mid but it rolled off.

"I like it. You use your body as a way to bully you defenders especially if that person is someone smaller than you it's much easier to go for the fadeaway. Now show me it again but go to the left side this time." LeBron instructed and Kofi nodded.

Kofi gripped the ball and jabbed to the left like LeBron said and charged forward for a 20 ft fadeaway that he nailed. LeBron nodded.

"Good. Now do the same thing only this time I'll be guarding you." Kofi's eyes widened when heard that LeBron was going to guard him but he was up for the challenge.

Kofi grabbed the ball and LeBron was right on him. Kofi jabbed stepped to the right and drove to his strong side only for LeBron to stop him. Kofi went hard to the right but once again James stopped him. Kofi decided to go right side anyway. Kofi tried to get to the right side and shoot the ball only for LeBron to block it with ease.

"Damn it!" Kofi yelled frustrated.

"It's all good. What you need to do is create space. That's the key is create separation between you and the defender. What you could've done is start right and then move to the top of the key and then went for the fadeaway."

"Okay."

"Again!"

Kofi drove to the right and got shut down but he keep pushing. He went behind the back and changed direction going left. He charged to the left his time and then hit the stepback pulled from mid range and swished it in. "Nice. Again!" Kofi drove to the left and went behind the back again. He then dashed towards the free throw line and went for another fadeaway and nailed it.

"You're getting better. Now let's work on layups."

Kofi nodded. "Alright. I want you to drive to the rim and finish with your right hand. Then I want you to go for a reverse with your left hand. After that we'll work on doing a spin move and post moves." Kofi nodded and LeBron went underneath the basket to watch.

Kofi backed up to the right wing. Kofi drove to the rim and he clutched the ball in the air and it bounced off the glass and went in. Kofi instantly went back to the ball. He went to the right wing and drove in hard to the rim. He went under the rim and double clutched in the air and finished with his left hand getting the ball to bank the shoot in basket. LeBron approached Kofi with a smile.

"Perfect! Now we're to practice scoring in the post. Come behind me." Kofi did as instructed and he was defending LeBron from behind now.

"There are many ways to score in the post. The first is the post fadeaway. When I'm in the post I have an advantage cause I can back my defender down like this." LeBron began backing Kofi down around the free throw line. "Once you back down you're defender like this you turn you're body in the opposite direction of where you can see the basket."

"Since I'm on the left side I turn to right side." LeBron turned his body to the right side and did his post fade and swished it in. "Once I'm spin to the opposite side I get the space I need to get a good shot off."

"Let me see the ball." Kofi got the ball and passed it to Bron. "Okay come behind me again."

Kofi got behind LeBron again. "Another thing you can do is spin out of the post and go straight to the rim." LeBron quickly spun out of the post and got an easy layup. Kofi was surprised by this. "H-How did you?"

"How did I spin so fast? It's reaction Kofi. You see this being my 15th season I've used to have players with similar weight like you & myself trying to defend me so I can react quickly." Kofi the ball and passed it back to Bron.

"Okay a third way to score is by getting out the post and going for mid range shoot." LeBron ran towards the free throw line and nailed the easy free throw line jumper. "A fourth way to score is by pass. Go to the three point line for a second."Kofi went to the right wing three point line as he looked at LeBron. LeBron got the ball and went back into the post.

"When you're in the post you can draw attention to yourself. By getting the defense to focus all on you you're able to get them to overreact to you and make the pass to the wide open teammate." LeBron backed down in the post and throw a slingshot one-handed pass to Kofi. Kofi immediately caught the ball and pulled for three. BANG!

"That's perfect. Now the spin move. Come stand at the top of the key." Kofi listened to his mentor and went to the top of the key. "Alright the spin move. The spin move is a change of direction move when executed right you do three things. One is beat your defender off the dribble. Beating your defender will give you a better chance at scoring by usually getting to the rim and if the defender has help then most likely they'll be to late and foul you."

Kofi nodded. "The second thing is to protect the ball from you defender. If you don't have the handles to protect the rock then you're going to get your pocket stolen every single time. The third and final thing is to create room for better passing angles."

"When you spin you the ability to get a better chance at an assist. You'll get pass your defender and sometimes you'll find a wide open teammate. So the first thing to do when you want the ball to as close to you as possible. You want to protect the ball at all times." LeBron gripped the basketball. He went back to the left wing three point line. "You want to have the ball in your non-dominant hand. You then want to perform the move instantly." LeBron explained as he drove and spun instantly. "With the ball on your weaker side you can change to your strong side."

"Watch." LeBron instructed as Kofi watched. LeBron went back to the three and then drove hard left. He then spun changing hands at finished the layup on the right. "You can also get a jumpshot out of it." He did the same thing expect he spun and pulled from mid and knocked it down.

Bron passed the ball to Kofi. "Try it from the left side. You can do either a layup or jumper."

Kofi gripped the ball and drove to the rim. He spun quickly and made the easy layup. He went back to his spot. He drove spun and pulled from mid and knocked it down. "Alright so I met with one of my friends Ray Allen he told me about how you have this signature move you called the Dagger. Can I see it?"

"Of course." LeBron backed up a little. Kofi gripped the ball. He did his triple crossover. He then did a double in between in the legs and then drove to the left step but then hit the stepback and pulled from about 28 feet and nailed it.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you'll be dropping Daggers on everybody."

"Thanks. So what now?"

"I'll teach you my signature defensive play The Chasedown Block."

"Awesome."

"First thing you need to know is that the chasedown block is like a jump scary. You would expect an easy two points but then BAM!" LeBron's increase in his voice caused Kofi to flinch a little. "It's rejected at the rim. It normally happens on a fast break."

"So go to halfcourt and go hard to the rim." Kofi went to halfcourt on the right side and saw LeBron on the three point left wing.

"Do worry about me. Just pretend you're on a fast break with an easy chance at two." LeBron said and Kofi nodded.

Kofi spun the ball a few times and gripped it. He went strong right and exploded to the rim. He slammed it-NO BLOCK BY LEBRON! The three time champion and four MVP like always came from behind and sent the ball flying out of bounds. Kofi looked back and LeBron with a shocked look.

"I know it's not easy. You have perfect timing." He said with smirk.

"Okay so before training camp you and I are going to send the weekends to practice. We'll also get you in the weight room cause I feel you should be around 260 so you can bully defenders much easier. Finally we're going to get the commercials I promised."

"That's great. Thanks man. For everything." Kofi gave LeBron a hug and the both players embraced.

"No problem. You're gonna be amazing I can feel it. Just have to put in the work. Nothing is given you have earn everything."

"I'll remember that for rest of my life."

September 15th

Kofi was happy due to the fact that today is the first of training camp. He packed his Nike backpack with everything he needed. Kofi was extremely busy during August getting training from LeBron. He also managed to get a place for his family a house with four bedrooms, two kitchens, three bathrooms, & basement. The apartment resided in the East side of Cleveland so Kofi could visit his family regularly.

During his training with The King Kofi was able to greatly improve his post game as well as his driving ability. LeBron helped show him how finish with his off hand as well as score throughout the floor. He also showed him how use his strength and body to finish at the rim. The 15-year vet trained Kofi's body. Kofi now weighted an incredible 270 pounds of pure muscle! After showing his chasedown block Kofi was aiming to perfect the defensive play.

He struggled due to that he usually miss timed the block. However LeBron kept encouraging him to keep trying. Eventually after a while Kofi managed to get the hang of the chasedown block. LeBron showed Kofi how if his man beat him how he should never give up on a play.

Kofi's will and determination started to surface and LeBron saw great potential in the kid. Kayla came in to his room and placed his hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Is it a ho?" Kofi teased and Kayla slapped his ass hard.

"Ow." Kofi moaned as Kayla gave him a stern look.

"Not cool dude." Kofi chuckled and petted his girlfriend's head.

"My bad. Anyway I want show you something. So call everyone else." Richard came in with a DVD as everyone walked down and sat down on the queen sized bed.

"This is two commercials Kofi did."

Rich then put the disc in the player.

 **Nike: Dagger Commercial**

 **Kofi was walking alongside the sidewalk with a Nike basketball. He had on his black Nike shorts, his black Nike shirt, and the brand new Nike Hyperdunk 2017 shoes. He also had his backpack.**

 **Kofi went to a basketball court where hundreds of people were at the gates watching a five on five with one team being Warriors fans and the other Bulls fans. The PG got the ball and split the defense and kicked it out to a wide open teammate and made the three.**

 **"That's game! Get your sorry asses of our court!" The guy trashed talked the losing team who were depressed.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **The Warriors team turned to Kofi. "Why don't pick on someone your own size!"**

 **The SF got in Kofi's face. "What are you going to about it?!"**

 **Kofi smiled. "Simple. One of you guys want to sub out this game." The SF of the Bulls team raised his hand and went to the sat on the bench. "The five of us against your five. First one to 21 wins."**

 **"Alright. You're going get schooled boy!"**

 **"We'll see."**

 **Kofi huddled up with his team. "Alright guys follow my lead and we'll crush this guys." His team nodded as they each got their respective positions.**

 **Check up.**

 **Kofi got the ball and passed it to the SG. The shooting guard went hard to the right side but was trapped by his defender. He looked around and passed it to Kofi. Kofi did his triple crossover and went double in between the legs and blew pass his defender with ease.**

 **The power forward left his man to stop Kofi but Kofi slammed it down! The crowd went crazy.**

 **1-0**

 **They checked the ball. Kofi passed the ball to the PG again and he blew pass his defender and the PG throw him a lob for an alley lop!**

 **2-0**

 **Kofi was dominating the game. He had ten of his teams fourteen points. He got 4 assists from his teammates. He was also play amazing defense. Every time the opponent put up a shot he either contested the shot, blocked it, boxed out a defender, or get the rebound.**

 **His Power Forward had the ball in the post. He tried to go inside but got his cookies stripped from the PG of the opponent however he managed to get the ball. He looked around and hurled the ball to a wide open Kofi. He was 34 feet away from the basket. He jumped and swished the long range three.**

 **14-6**

 **After a steal Kofi dunked the ball.**

 **15-9**

 **Kofi then went behind the back twice and fooled his defender. He went left stepped back and knocked down the stepback three**

 **17-9**

 **"Can't say shit now can you?!" Kofi yelled at the trash talking SF who was silent.**

 **Kofi got the ball and got his defender in the post. He went inside the paint but he hurled the ball to his wide open shooting guard in the corner and he nailed the three pointer.**

 **19-9**

 **"19-9 Game point!" Kofi declared as the SF of the other team was guarding him.**

 **Kofi smirked. He gripped the ball and did his triple crossover and double between the legs. He went right side but his defender tried to stop him however Kofi did a double behind the back and changed direction going left.**

 **He nailed the stepback creating space between himself and his defender. He pulled the trigger from 30 feet near the left wing. BANG!**

 **"DAGGER! THAT'S GAME!"**

 **21-9**

 **"Good game."**

 **Kofi gave the PG of the other time his shoes which he autographed. Kofi grabbed a pair of running sneakers from his bag and he went for slow walk around Cleveland. He eventually got back to his house.**

 **He turned and face the screen. "When the game's on the line I'll nail the a Dagger right in the heart of the opponents. Dagger!"**

 **Kofi went inside his hotel and the commercial ended with the Nike logo.**

"Well what do you think?" Kofi asked the girls.

"I think you were to passionate." Kayla said.

"I think it was cool." Amber added.

"I think it was overkill." Zoe stated.

"Now the other one." Rich pressed a button on the remote and it went to the next commercial.

 **Nike: Dunk Contest Kofi vs LeBron**

 **Kofi was in the gym practicing his shot when LeBron walked in with McDonald's.**

 **"Sup Kofi." He said**

 **"What's up Bron? Oh McDonald's." Kofi dropped the ball and walked over to the food but LeBron stopped him putting his hand up.**

 **"One-on-one. First one to 16 wins. You win I'll share my McDonald's with you."**

 **"Alright bring it on!"**

 **Kofi and LeBron went back and forth. Kofi scored the first two points with a layup and a pull up jumper. LeBron went on the offensive hitting back to back three pointers making the score 4-2.**

 **Kofi managed to regain the lead as he was now up 12-11. Kofi drove the rim but then went quickly in the post and spun for the post fade which he made. 13-11.**

 **Kofi went hard to rim for a dunk-NO BLOCK BY LEBRON! The King tracked the ball down and saved it from going out of bounds. Kofi raced to stop LeBron but he pulled the trigger on the corner three and knocked it down.**

 **13-13**

 **LeBron went in the post and spun off Kofi with ease for the easy- NO KOFI BLOCKED IT! It was Kofi showing his resilience by staying with the play. Kofi saved the ball and was 30 feet away from the basket and pulled the trigger and nailed it.**

 **15-13**

 **"Game point!" Kofi said with a smirk.**

 **Kofi drove to the left but stopped and stared at the bleachers. "Seriously? Come on man!" Kofi yelled annoyed.  
**

 **"What-Dwight really man!"**

 **Dwight was sitting on the bleachers eating the McDonald's.**

 **"What I didn't have breakfast." He said with a confused look.**

 **"At least share man!" Kofi dropped the ball and snatched the bag of Dwight's hands. Kofi grabbed a Big Mac and started eating it.**

 **"So good." He said.**

 **"We can finish next time. Good game."**

"Good game." Kofi shook hands with his mentor and all three players sat on the bleachers eating the food and talking as well as laughing. The commercial ended with the Nike commercial.

"Well what about this one?" Kofi asked.

"I love it!"

"You got to do a commercial with LeBron James?!"

"That was cool!"

"I think they like it." Richard whispered in Kofi's ear.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have go! Love you guys!"

Kofi waved to everyone as he left his hotel.

Kofi made his way to the practice facility. He changed into his black Nike shirt, black Nike shorts, LeBron ps Elites, his LeBron wristband on his left wrist and his armband of his right. He began practicing his layups and dribble moves. He did this for ten minutes. He continued shooting as almost twenty guys were waiting for the camp to start.

When it did he dropped the basketball and was told to line up along with the twenty other players as their GM walked up and down the line.

"Day one, there are twenty of one and only fifteenth spots. Most of the fifteen spots have been fulled but I want to be impressed by what you're all capable of offering to the Cleveland Cavaliers. Now give it up for your head coach three time champion and 2016 Best Coach/Team by ESPYs Tyronn Lue."

Tye Lue walked with a serious notion/expression.

"Alright guys I'm gonna get to the point. This year we made it to the NBA Finals for third year in a row but lost in five games to the Golden State Warriors. Our goal isn't just to make the Finals but win our second championship in four years and if we play the Warriors then we'll have split our series 2 a piece. So what you play as if you're a few seconds away from becoming an NBA Champion."

Some people were a nervous wreck. Others looked cocky and arrogant. Kofi had a calm expression. He didn't admit it but he was a little nervous however all the doubt he thought of washed away after he remembered LeBron's words. "Nothing is given you have earn everything."

Everyone nodded and began doing laps.

When camp ended Kofi decided to talk to his new coach.

"I was waiting for a chance to finally talk to you."

"Really? Well I'm humbled."

"It's no big deal. I know you're going to be great. I plan to make you the second option on the team."

"I heard. Bron and I were discussing about it last week when we trained together. I'll do the best I can."

"That's good hear. Also do worry about your game. I feel as though you just need some tweaks here and there and the flow of the game will come to you. Bron will show up tomorrow and you'll pair up."

Next Day

Kofi arrived at the gym the same time much earlier. Around 6:00 am. He paired up with his mentor and they went straight to work.

"Come on push it!"

Kofi was doing suicides for ten straight minutes. Sweat was pouring from his face but he didn't notice nor did he care.

After the suicides Kofi did dribbling drills. He went in between clones, between defenders, etc. LeBron had a toy basketball and Kofi caught with his left hand while dribbling the real basketball with his right.

"You got to have eye contact all times. The slightest mistake can cost you dearly!"

 **Play Jetski by Tee Grizzley**

 **Ooh, Eskeetit!**

 **Helluva made this beat, baby**

 **Ooh, Eskeetit!**

Kofi dribbled both balls at the same time and throw the toy back LeBron. Kofi did a double cross and then in between the legs and then spun. As he looked back LeBron hurled a real basketball at Kofi and he caught in effortlessly with his off hand.

 **Slide down my block we gon' shoot, we gon' shoot (oouu) (we gon' shoot)**

 **Lil' baby a thot, but she cute, but she cute (yeah, cold)**

 **I just want the top then you through, then you through (oouu, done)**

 **Niggas say they gettin' guap, where the proof, where the proof? (where it's at? huh)**

 **Slide down my block we gon' shoot, we gon' shoot (brra, brr)**

 **Lil' baby a thot, but she cute, but she cute (yeah, cold)**

 **I just want the top then you through, then you through (oouu)**

 **Niggas say they gettin' guap, where the proof, where the proof? (where it's at? Eskeetit!)**

Kofi began dribbling both balls together without losing eye contact. LeBron throw the toy ball back and Kofi throw the basketball in his right hand. The switch was perfect as Kofi continued improving. The two exchanged balls back and forth.

 **If I catch an opp in traffic he gon catch the K**

 **Hope he know that when I shoot I'm tryna catch his face (yeah)**

 **Called my plug like, "Which bag I'm 'bout to catch today?" (oouu)**

 **I got 200 on that Rolls, you can't catch the Wraith (Eskeetit!)**

 **I'm in love with my bitch ass cheeks (oouu)**

 **Told that hoe my lap was her assigned seat (yeah)**

 **He gon' choke her out if he found out I had her chokin' (wow)**

 **And my watch mil', you a drone, my AP the ocean (oouu)**

After the dribbling drills lasted 45 minutes the two were guarding each other in the post. Kofi had LeBron in the post and he spun off Bron but The King rejected his protege's layup attempt.

"You spin needs to be quicker. Much quicker."

SNAP

"Like that. Try again." Kofi went in the post again and tried the spin move again. However instead of going to the hole he went for the fadeaway. He got space and shoot the ball but he bricked.

"Again!"

Kofi did the spin for a third time instantly this time and charged to the rim. LeBron couldn't stop Kofi in time and he dunk it down with two hands!

 **Bitch don't call me Pump my name Jetski (Jetski)**

 **Million dollars cash, just layin' in the bedsheets (oouu)**

 **All your jewelry fake, boy, that shit don't impress me (nope)**

 **Got a AP, sip lean don't drink candy (yeah, oouu)**

 **Tag team a bitch pass her to the bro (oouu, yeah)**

 **Ex-bitch a hoe, had to let her go (let her go)**

 **Had her suck my dick for a line of coke (oouu)**

 **Spent 20 thousand on a rain coat (chyeah, huh)**

They spent another 45 minutes on post moves. Kofi was developing a good arsenal of post moves. Fadeaway, Spin move into a layup or dunk, floater, hook shot, double clutch to the basket, etc.

 **Slide down my block we gon' shoot, we gon' shoot (oouu) (we gon' shoot)**

 **Lil' baby a thot, but she cute, but she cute (yeah, cold)**

 **I just want the top then you through, then you through (oouu, done)**

 **Niggas say they gettin' guap, where the proof, where the proof? (where it's at? huh)**

 **Slide down my block we gon' shoot, we gon' shoot (brra, brr)**

 **Lil' baby a thot, but she cute, but she cute (yeah, cold)**

 **I just want the top then you through, then you through (oouu)**

 **Niggas say they gettin' guap, where the proof, where the proof? (where it's at? Eskeetit!)**

After spending twenty minutes doing post moves the rookie and vet transitioned to long range three from 25 feet to full court. LeBron told Kofi that they won't continue until he made 20 threes from every spot in a row, 10 threes from every spot from 35 feet and halfcourt. A five full court shot without any jumping. When he missed he'd have start from the beginning.

 **She looked at my wrist, she had a heart attack (water)**

 **Bitch you in ya house, shakin' shit just like a runnin' back**

 **Gave your bitch good dick, had her doing jumpin' jacks**

 **2 mill, 8 mill, man I want it all cash (yeah, all cash, oouu)**

 **20 on my gucci fit (oouu)**

 **Yeah I got a thick bitch (yeah), all you niggas counterfeit (huh)**

 **Spanish hoe she with the shits (oouu), I put 10 bricks on a Lyft (ten)**

 **Too much hoes I cannot pick (oouu), don't know which one I should hit (yeah, oouu)**

Saying Kofi struggled would be an understatement. Kofi either bricked or airballed. He does this for the past 25 minutes. It frustrated him but he kept his cool. He kept hoisting them up. It wasn't until he realized something. He looked at his feet and saw he didn't set them right.

His feet weren't pointing to the basket. LeBron throw him the ball at halfcourt he set his feet and jumped high in the air. He flicked his wrist and hoisted the ball nothing but net!

 **I might fly the jet to Waikiki (G5)**

 **3500 for the sweater 'cause it's GG (Gucci!)**

 **Hit her in the shower, made that lil bitch do the Mimi**

 **Me and Jetski drippin' on a bitch, neck on Fiji (water)**

 **Watch really hittin', ain't no funny camera tricks (ain't no apps)**

 **Gettin' chewed up by my lil' hispanic bitch (como estas)**

 **No you can't spend the night, don't bring your pajamas bitch**

 **And whoever don't like it suck a dick with extra spit, bitch (Booah)**

Kofi realized his flaw. He got the ball at the right wing of halfcourt and pulled the trigger. BANG! Kofi made his next two shots. He had one more obstacle making a full court shot. Kofi went to the end of the court. LeBron chucked the ball and Kofi caught it.

Kofi took a deep breath. He gripped the ball like a claw and with all his force he hurled the ball like a rocket. The ball sailed high in the air and the ball went in! Kofi couldn't believe it after a grueling and exhausting session Kofi rested after nearly half an hour working on his shooting range.

After his break Kofi's final workout was passing. He had to make an accurate pass to an open teammate with LeBron defending him. Kofi started from the post he pushed hard into LeBron's chest forcing him back a little. Kofi then chucked the ball across the court to the right wing and he made the three.

Kofi started from the top of the key. He charged to rim but was stopped by his mentor. He did a no look pass to his teammate on the left baseline and he made the jumper. This session went on for 35 minutes. They finished at 8:45 am.

Next Day

After spending time with his family and training LeBron took Kofi at a bowling alley in downtown Cleveland to relax. The two NBA players were seating at a table eating.

"So are things so far?"

"There good. I just want to be the best help I can be to help you."

"I know you will. Like I said earlier don't push yourself. Have a calm mindset and let the game adjust to you."

"Thanks. Also I have five main goals or accomplishments I want to fulfill when my rookie year is over."

"What are they?"

"Number one :win an NBA Championship with you, Two :Win the MVP award, Three: Make the All Star team, Four: Average 20 points, 6 rebounds, and 6 assists during rookie season, & Five: Win Rookie Year/Defensive Player of the Year & win a scoring title

"I know it's a heavy amount of expectations-"

"Kofi you're going to be fine. Plus I have a feeling you're going to more than half of things you mentioned. We have a great chance to win the NBA title this year. You'll most likely win ROTY & DPOY if you put in the work on the defensive end. As for MVP well I'll say truthfully you can win it. Become the first player to win both ROTY, DPOY, MVP, All-Star appearance, and an NBA Championship. That's one hell of a résumé and I'll support you all the way." LeBron smiled and Kofi nodded.

"Thanks Bron."

"I also want to give you something."

Kofi looked at his mentor confused as LeBron pulled out from his pocket a Golden Chain with Golden Lion wearing a golden crown. The lion had diamonds along its mane. The small piece connecting the chain and the lion was sliver with a gold outline.

"It's yours now. Take good care of it. "

LeBron handed the chain to Kofi and he put it on.

"Where did you get this and how much did it cost?"

"I had awhile. For about 2 years now. It cost over $10 grand. The gold is 10k along with the diamonds. So do you like it?"

"That's an understatement! I love it!"

"Thank you Bron!"

Over the next few weeks LeBron and Kofi trained long, grueling, and exhausting sessions. Some lasted for 3 hours however Kofi was putting in the hardwork. Stephen A and Max were praising him about he would be special in the league. When they found out that LeBron was mentoring him they said that LeBron was basically coaching himself. However with the praise came some doubt. Stephen A said that if Kofi doesn't live to his expectations then he'll be for nothing. He'd be a waste, a good for nothing,etc.

Kofi used this hate as fuel. He would perfect his craft to best he could and show the world what he was made of. Kofi was now at a Cavs event called the Skate-A-Thon.

September 27th

Kofi was wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it, with black pants, black Vans, his Rolex and his brand new chain. He had just finished his food. He bumped into a woman with her two daughters.

"Excuse me will you take pictures with my daughters?"

"Of course."

One of daughters looked around Zoe's age. The older sister looked about Kofi's age.

Both girls had their arms on Kofi shoulders. The mom took several pictures with the trio. Kofi was smiling. He felt happy. "Oh you're such a handsome young man." The woman smiled and Kofi chuckled.

"I've heard." Kofi smiled.

"So what your name miss?"

"Victoria. Victoria Grant and these are my daughters Maya and Rebecca."

"Mom everyone calls me Becky." The older sister groaned.

"Oh stop it Rebecca it's your nickname."

"I know but still." She sighed and she smiled at Kofi.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes he does!" Kayla came marching and kissed Kofi on the cheek. She had on a white sleeveless tank top with white shorts. She was also wearing her necklace and had on a pair of white dress shoes. She was wearing a little bit of black eyeliner. The older sister glared at Kofi. She wrote down here phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kofi.

"Call me." She said and the family left.

Kofi waved to the family as he turned back to his black-haired girlfriend who glared at him.

"What?" He looked innocent.

"You. Are. Mine." Kayla poked his chest empathizing every word.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Hey who that guy over there?"

"Oh that's my GM let's go talk to him."

Kofi took Kayla hand he guided them to his GM.

"Kofi I hope you're having a good time."

"I am sir. I wanted to meet my girlfriend Kayla Marie Anderson. Daughter of the one greatest players of in WNBA Raven Anderson."

"Oh 'The Queen' of the WNBA. Your coach and now your dating her daughter. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kayla." Kayla and Altman shook hands.

"Thank you . It's a cray ride dating this guy right here." She teased and Kofi rolled his eyes.

Koby laughed. "Well you kids seem to enjoying each others company. Kofi the reason I called you hear is to meet some people. This is Dan Gilbert Majority Owner of the Cavaliers, Nic Barlage who got promoted to President of Business Operations this week on September 25th. Next is Tracy Marek our Chief Marketing Officer. Finally one of the greatest coaches of all time Phil Jackson."

"It's an honor to meet all you." Kofi shook hands with all four.

Nic smiled."We're glad you could make it. I heard you love the media attention."

"Well I have no problem promoting myself. I know that this all new to me but with the help of people I've made bonds with I'll be just fine. Right, Kay."

"That's right."

"Oh sorry about that." Kayla apologized.

Tracy shook her head. "No it's fine dear. We don't mind at all. I mean your mother is one of all time greats and your father played in the NFL winning two Super Bowls. Do ever plan to play basketball or any sports like your parents?"

"Well I've put some thought in to it. However all that matters to me that no matter what I do Kofi will support me all the way?"

"You bet I will." Kofi put his thumb up.

"Kofi what the relationship between you and LeBron?"

"Well sir to put it in simply terms I met LeBron when I was eleven and he gave me his wristband and arm sleeve after the Heat beat the Knicks. His the reason why I love basketball cause to me his more than an athlete. So after I met him we agreed that he would be my mentor and I would learn from him. He even gave me this gold chain yesterday."

Phil smiled. "I see. Well you and LeBron are going to make a great duo."

"That's an honor coming from one greatest coaches ever." Kofi said.

Nic nodded "Kofi, why don't you join with your teammates so we introduce this year's roster."

"Championship roster." Kofi stated.

"Championship roster, right." Nic corrected and Kofi nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all." Kofi left walking with Kayla.

Phil Jackson nodded.

"That kid is special. His going to be a superstar and with him and LeBron you guys are going to unstoppable. You guys better hold him."

Ten minutes later Kofi was in line with his teammates as Dan Gilbert made a speech about how the Cavaliers would conquer the Eastern Conference and defeat their rivals the Golden State Warriors this time.

LeBron hit Kofi's shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Remember we work hard and keep striving for that championship we'll make it." Kofi nodded as Dan's speech came to an end.

"Now our front office has been working hard to improve our championship roster. We've traded draft picks, traded players. Now it's my pleasure as the Majority Owner to introduce your 2017-18 Cleveland Cavaliers!"

 **Play Can't Be Stopped by Roy Jones Jr.**

 **Can't be touched**

 **Can't be stopped**

 **Can't be moved**

 **Can't be rocked**

 **Can't be shook**

 **We hot**

 **When will you niggas learn**

"First standing 6 feet 9 inches one of the members from our 2016 Championship team, number 13 Tristan Thompson!"

 **Came to get crunk**

 **Came to bring life**

 **Came to get it started**

 **Came to get it right**

 **Turn down the music**

 **Turn up my mics**

 **When will you niggas learn**

 **"** Next one of the players we occurred from trade number 99, Jae Crowder!"

 **I mean what I speak**

 **I do as I say**

 **I hustle, I grind**

 **Don't get in my way**

 **I'm pimping my hoes**

 **I'm checking my foes**

 **I spit at the police and duck my P.O.'s**

"Next three point specialist number, 26 Kyle Korver!"

 **I ain't going to court**

 **You can call a judge**

 **Tell him kiss my ass**

"Next number 5, another member of our 2016 Championship team J.R. Smith!"

 **Cause I ain't gonna budge**

 **And I ain't going back to lock up**

 **You trying to Glock pop up**

 **I ain't going back to court**

"Next the 2011 MVP and three time All-Star number 25, Derrick Rose!"

 **And I'm never gonna stop the puffing**

 **Not for nothing**

 **The block they need me**

"Next four time All Star & 2016 Champion number 0, Kevin Love!"

 **The streets they need me**

 **The club scene nigga**

"Next three time champion, Finals MVP, & 12 time All Star Dwayne Wade!"

 **Is mine believe me**

 **You don't believe me**

"Next traded from Boston and now apart of the Cavs two time All Star number 3, Isaiah Thomas!"

 **Can't be touched**

 **Can't be stopped**

 **Can't be moved**

 **Can't be rocked**

 **Can't be shook**

"Next number 32, Jeff Green!"

 **We hot**

 **When will you niggas learn**

 **Came to get crunk**

 **Came to bring life**

 **Came to get it started**

"Next number 81, Jose Calderon!"

 **Came to get it right**

 **Turn down the music**

"Getting his chance to play after playing overseas number 16, Cedi Osman!"

 **Turn up my mics**

 **When will you niggas learn**

"His the first overall pick in the 2017 NBA Draft & future of the Cavs number 1, Kofi Sekyere!"

 **Open your hearts for me**

 **Look what I got for you**

 **You in the presence of greatness**

 **I'll make it hot for you**

 **Pass the rock to me**

 **Block and I'll run with it**

 **Here for the game**

 **And all the pussy that come with it**

 **So full of focus**

 **I'm insistent on keeping it going**

 **"** Finally a thirteen time All Star, a three time champion, a four-time MVP, the man who lead us to the 2016 NBA Championship, number 23 LeBron James!"

 **The Franchise, I exist in a league of my own**

 **Expect attention unfamiliar with being ignored**

 **The truth back, came in, locking and closing the door**

 **Brick wall in the road**

 **I won't move**

 **The King**

 **I'm like Roy in the ring**

 **I can't lose**

 **Show the face of what compares to mine**

 **You wanna war**

 **Mother fucker I ain't hard to find**

 **Now holla back, nigga**

 **Can't be touched**

 **Can't be stopped**

 **Can't be moved**

 **Can't be rocked**

 **Can't be shook**

 **We hot**

 **When will you niggas learn**

 **Came to get crunk**

 **Came to bring life**

 **Came to get it started**

 **Came to get it right**

 **Turn down the music**

 **Turn up my mics**

 **When will you niggas learn**

 **I move when my heart say move**

 **Fierce like a lion**

 **Got nothing to prove**

 **Stubborn as a hot damn mule**

 **God in my corner**

 **Nigga can't lose**

 **Trying to take me out my hot damn shoes**

 **See how quick I jump up and give you bitches the blues**

 **They gonna see you on the hot damn news**

 **And I ain't leavin' nothin linking me to the crime**

 **Not a print, not a hot damn clue**

 **Beating these niggas down**

 **Is what I came to do**

 **And I ain't playing bout a hot damn rule**

 **Shaking you niggas down**

 **If you ain't paying your dues**

 **We passing up yo block and ohh**

 **My screws are loose**

 **Don't call my hands**

 **Cause you gonna make me act a hot damn fool**

 **Dead discussion, you will not win**

 **Cause I will not lose**

 **Can't be touched**

 **Can't be stopped**

 **Can't be moved**

 **Can't be rocked**

 **Can't be shook**

 **We hot**

 **When will you niggas learn**

 **Came to get crunk**

 **Came to bring life**

 **Came to get it started**

 **Came to get it right**

 **Turn down the music**

 **Turn up my mics**

 **When will you niggas learn**

"Ladies and gentleman our 2017-18 Cleveland Cavaliers and I guarantee we will win the 2018 NBA Championship for Cleveland!"

Everyone clapped and cheered

Quicken Loans Arena (October 17,2017)

After the Skate-A-Thon the preseason came and gone. Kofi played only two of the five games. He had back to back 20 point double doubles. Against the Pacers he had 20 points, 10 rebounds, & 7 assists with a 108-102 victory. Playing against the Magic he had 20 points, 10 assists, and 7 rebounds.

Kofi was getting praise from analysts. However Stephen and Max were saying that Kofi would have something to prove tonight as tonight was his official NBA debut against the Boston Celtics lead by the newly acquired Kyrie Irving as well as Gordon Hayward. Nike gave him free terrain of shoes.

Today is the opening day of the NBA. Kofi came into the locker room with a black short sleeve slim fit buttoned shirt. He also had navy dress pants with a black belt. He had on black dress shoes. He had on his Rolex watch and Golden Tiger Chain from Jay Z and LeBron respectively.

He entered the locker room and saw his teammates fully dressed taking pictures and posting them on Instagram.

LeBron smiled when he saw Kofi's outfit.

"You look like a million bucks."

Kofi laughed and joined his teammates impromptu photo. They took dozens of photos on everyone's phone and posted them on Twitter and Instagram.

"Glad to see you're all have fun."

Everyone turned to their coach. "This is your job but remember it's a game. So have all fun you want, just make sure you give it your all on the court."

"Alright, you guys have another ten minutes before I need ya'll to start getting ready."

Everyone nodded and went back to their pictures.

 **Inside the NBA on TNT: Tipoff**

"Ladies and gentleman it is opening in the NBA and we are moments away from the Boston Celtics taking on the Cleveland Cavaliers. Most people say that these are the two best teams in the East. I'm Ernie Johnson and as always I'm joined by Kenny Smith aka The Jet, The Round Mound of Rebound, Charles Barkley, and The Big Diesel Shaquille O'Neal. Shaq you had the chance to see the Cavs rookie Kofi Sekyere in both preseason games he played. What do you think."

"His going be a superstar caliber player. I mean he has all the attributes. The strength, court vision, awareness. I'd going say that Kofi Sekyere in my opinion is a carbon copy of LeBron James. Just like Kobe was almost exactly like Michael Jordan, Kofi Sekyere has gotten the media hype just like LeBron did when he was in highschool and I think LeBron's guidance they'll be an unstoppable duo and the Cavs will an extremely hard team to beat."

Charles nodded his head. "It's also been great to see him give it his all out on the court. He almost give up basketball all together but thanks to the people who love and care about him the most pulled him through his tough times and not give up on him and finally his made it."

Kenny nodded. "We were also able to see the sneakers during his pregame warm-up. He signed a multi-million dollar deal with Nike with LeBron convincing him to join the Nike family and he choose to wear Nike's brand new Hyperdunk 2017 and they allowed him to write down the names of the people who have supported him on his sneakers."

"Very sensational for him. To be able to wear a shoe company brand new basketball shoe is incredible. And we'll witness him as he plays his very first official NBA game."

Cavaliers vs Celtics:Season Opener

Kofi removed his warm up shirt. The game was moments away from starting and he was ready. He sat down on the sidelines and did a quick prayer. He reached down and touched the names of his mother, father, second "mother", his girlfriend, her family, his mentor, etc.

He got up from his sit and walked over to the scorers table where Kayla was waiting for him with her hand out. Kofi gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips and then a kiss on her forehead. He went over to his personal coach and second mother figure and gave her hug. Rachael gave Kofi a kiss on his forehead.

Richard was waiting for him already holding out his hand. The agent client duo did their signature handshake.

"LET'S GO!"

He turned back and gave his client and one of best friends a hug. He did the same with Zoe and Amber and then went onto the court. The Cavs went with D Rose at Point Guard, D Wade at Shooting Guard, LeBron at Small Forward, Jae at Power Forward, & K Love at Center.

The Celtics went with Kyrie at Point, Gordon Hayward at Shooting Guard, Jason Tatum at Small Forward, Marcus Smart at Power Forward, & Al Horford at Center.

Kofi went to the bench. Kofi watched as Tristan beat Horford on the tip. LeBron took the ball down the court. The King blew past Tatum and dished it off to D Wade who made the easy layup. Kyrie bought the ball down and Horford set a screen. Kyrie drove to the rim but was stopped by Rose. The former Cavs player passed to Horford in the post.

Horford did a quick spin move getting past K Love and banking in a clutch layup. D Rose bought the ball and Love set him a screen. The former MVP used the screen and drove to the rim but Kyrie was right there to play D. Rose did a bounce pass in between Irving's legs and Love caught off a feed for an easy two points.

Irving did two crossovers and went to the post and then spun for the post fadeaway but bricked however Smart grabbed the rebound and went for the layup and it was blocked by Crowder. The ball snailed to near the Cavs sideline but it was saved by Hayward who drove but stopped at 16 feet and knocked down the jumper despite good D from Wade. It was now tied at 4. LeBron grabbed his second rebound after a Tatum miss and went on the fastbreak. The King did an instant spin move and made the easy layup. Tatum wanted to responded with a layup of his own but it was BLOCKED BY LEBRON!

After 5 minutes the score was 11-10 with the Cavs up. The game was good until Gordon went for a lob pass from Kyrie and HIS LEG BROKE?! The action stopped instantly! The entire stadium was in shock, disbelief, and grief and what just happened. Kofi in particular tried to hold in his shock but couldn't so he looked away like his teammates did.

Gordon got medical attention and was put on a stretcher. Players of both teams and the entire stadium gave their support as they gave Gordon Hayward a round of applause. After taking a break from the horrific injury that occurred both teams went into huddles.

"Kofi, your up. Jae came out." Tye Lue said.

Both players nodded as Jae Crowder gave a pat on the back to Kofi as he went to the bench. Kofi walked to the scorers table and waited as the action was now back on.

"SUBSTITUTING IN FOR NUMBER 99, NUMBER 1 KOFI SEKYERE!"

The crowd erupted as Kofi ran onto the floor. Kofi gave fives to all his teammates. "Alright so what's the plan guys?" Kofi asked to his teammates.

"Simply. Play as a unit. If you have an open shot don't be hesitant to take it strong. Just like we practiced. Confidence. You got this. Cavs on three."

"1,2,3 CAVS!"

It was Celtics ball as Kyrie bought the ball down. Kyrie brought the ball down. He had Horford set a screen and he drove but was stopped by Wade. Wade tried to steal the ball but Irving did a double cross and blew pass Wade for a easy-BLOCK BY KOFI!

Kofi who was guarding Tatum blocked Kyrie out of nowhere! K Love got the ball and Cavs were now on the fastbreak. Love passed halfcourt and passed to LeBron. LeBron did several in between the legs crossovers and blew past Tatum but he passed out of the layup to Kofi who was 30 feet away from the basket and Kofi pulled the trigger-BANG!

Kofi made his first block on an All-Star and first three 30 feet away from the basket. Horford threw an outlet to Irving who near the basket but the pass was INTERCEPTED BY KOFI! Kofi caught the ball like it was football. Kofi went down the court and passed halfcourt. Kyrie met him but Kofi did two crossover and blew passed him with ease. Tatum tried to stop Kofi however Kofi went into the post and leaned back for the fadeaway and made it.

The Celtics decided to go slow pace. Kyrie called for an isolation as he was being guarded by LeBron, his former teammate. LeBron stopped Kyrie's pursuit at the rim but he went baseline and hurled the ball across to Tatum who made the three.

Kofi looked at LeBron and they nodded. LeBron took the ball down and he went to rim but he throw an alley oop for Kofi! The crowd cheered as Kofi now had seven points, a steal and block. The Celtics answered with a three from Smart. Kofi got the ball and drove but kicked it out to a wide open K Love who knocked down the three.

Kofi grabbed a rebound off a Smart miss and went on the fastbreak. Tatum went for a steal and Kofi went behind the back, Smart tried steal the ball and Kofi did a spin move causing Smart to fall, Kofi then did a bounce pass in between Kyrie's legs to LeBron who passed it D Rose. Rose drove and Kyrie tried to stop him but he threw it and KOFI POSTERIZED IRVING!

The crowd erupted as Kofi was now on fire. The Cavs were on a roll. They were on a 9-0 run. The Celtics were struggling as Smart tried to pass the ball to Kyrie pass barely pass halfcourt and Kofi stole the ball! Kofi decided to something special. He jumped and rotated doing a 360 Dunk!

11-0 run by the Cavs all points scored from Kofi. The Celtics scored with Kyrie scoring from mid-range. It was now 21-13.

Kofi got the ball off a screen from K Love and drove to the rim. Tatum went to stop him but Kofi did a behind the head pass to LeBron and he dunked it.

LeBron grabbed his fourth rebound from an Smart miss and he took the ball down. LeBron went to the post and with his amazing vision did a halfcourt pass to Kofi who passed to D Wade who made the three. The Celtics took a timeout at the 4 minute mark of the first quarter as the Cavs were up 24-13.

"Great team play. Kofi great start. Keep it up guys. We got this." Tye Lue praised.

"Cavs on three."

"1,2,3 CAVS!"

After the huddle LeBron spoke to Kofi. "You ready to show them the birth of dynamic duo."

"Yeah. What do I do?" Kofi asked.

"Keep the confidence up. I'll create open looks for you. But also make sure you the others involved."

"Definitely. We're a team. We win as a team and lose as a team. Let's do this." Kofi and LeBron each other.

Cavs changed their lineup. They went with LeBron, Kofi, J.R., Jae, and Tristan.

The Celtics keep their same lineup but they went Terry Rozier at Point to replace Kyrie.

It was Cavs ball as LeBron bought it down and went into the post being guarded by Tatum. LeBron waited and throw the ball over his head to an alley opp for Kofi!

Tatum answered with a three. Kofi took the ball down and did two crossovers on Tatum and he drove the right but then did his spin move on Tatum and went left then did his stepback three BANG!

Tatum went down court and drove baseline on Kofi and did his own stepback jumper followed with a late contest from Kofi and he drilled the shot. Tatum was talking trash and Kofi smirk.

"Get him Kofi." LeBron said and he gave Kofi the ball.

"Iso! Iso!" Kofi called and his teammate cleared his way. Kofi did a triple crossover in between his legs and went left to the rim. Tatum went for the block however Kofi did a hop step and bullied his way to the rim for the layup.

Rozier passed the ball to Tatum and Horford sent him a screen however Kofi went pass the screen and Tatum pulled for three and Kofi blocked him! Kofi got the ball and charged to the rim. Tatum went for the block but Kofi did his reverse layup that LeBron showed him and he got fouled and ONE!

Kofi pounded his chest as the Q was erupted. Kofi gave fives to his mates as LeBron looked hyped by his play. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Kofi went to the free throw line and made the free throw. Horford gave a screen for Rozier and he passed to Horford who made a three. LeBron answered with back to back threes both were assisted by Kofi. The first quarter ended with the Cavs up 36-16.

Kofi started the second quarter with Jeff Green, Kyle Korver,Tristan and J.R. The Celtics went with Smart, Tatum, Rozier, Horford, and Channing Frye.

Rozier brought the ball up the court. He passed to Tatum who came off a screen and drove to the basket but pulled from 18 feet only to blocked by Green!

Kofi jumped up and got the ball and ran down the court. He bounced passed the ball past Smart to Tristan who slammed it down.

"Good pass!"

LeBron entered back into the game went 10:30 left in the second. LeBron and Kofi nodded to each other as Kyrie checked in for Rozier and Ersan İlyasova checked in for Horford. The duo of Kofi and LeBron was beginning to blossom.

Kofi who had 21 points in the first quarter heated up hitting four straight three pointers giving him 32 points, 5 rebounds, 4 assists, 2 steals, and a block. LeBron scored 16 points with two more threes giving him 26 points, 5 rebounds, 6 assists, and a block. However the Celtics went on 34-20 run to cut the score down with Kyrie scoring 16 of the 34 points. Tatum added with 12 points and 5 assists along with Horford having a double double with 10 points and 10 rebounds.

D Wade and D Wade also were formidable backcourt as they each scored 10 points giving them 20 points combined along with a combined 10 assists and 4 steals. K Love also added 14 points and 6 rebounds as well Jae with 12 points and 4 rebounds.

The duo of Kofi and LeBron along with their teammates playing great the Cavs were up 62-50.

Kofi went to the locker room with confidence. For months no years there have been so much talk about him and his been playing like an All Star already.

"Kofi."

The rookie looked up and saw his mentor LeBron calling him over.

"I love your hustle. Keep playing like that. But also make sure you have fun. Let the game flow to you. Also make your sure everyone gets involved as well be aggressive on the boards. I'm not just your teammate Kofi but I'm your mentor not just for basketball but in life. I know you all these expectations people have been giving you. I've been there and I'm going to tell you forget what people say about you. You may be playing great now but there's always going to be that group of people who try and downgrade you no matter what you do. So forget about all the pressure and expectations. Don't change for anyone and be yourself. "

Kofi smiled. "Thanks."

Kofi took LeBron's advice to heart and LeBron brand of basketball. He only took five shots in the whole third quarter but they were all three. Putting his points total to 46. He also managed to get aggressive on the boards like LeBron said and grabbed 5 offensive rebounds and pass out to wide open teammates who either made free throws or made the open jumper. He also pass up shots and got his teammates involved especially K Love, D Rose, D Wade, Jae, and some of the bench players like J.R., Jeff, and Kyle who all scored 10 points of the bench. All starters were in double figures with both D Rose & Wade combined with 30 points and 11 assists each, K Love with 24 points and 13 rebounds, Jae scored 15 points along with 10 rebounds, LeBron scored 14 points along with two more threes giving him 40 points, 12 rebounds, 11 assists, 3 blocks, and 2 steals. Kofi now had 11 assists.

The Cavs were up for most of the fourth quarter however the Celtics went on a late run with Kyrie and Tatum leading the way with 30 points and 25 points along with 10 rebounds respectively. The score was 136-133 with the Cavs up and Celtics with the ball with a minute and ten seconds left.

The team was in a huddle. D Rose, D Wade, Kofi, LeBron and K Love.

LeBron took a breath as he talked to his teammates.

"Alright we're up two with a minute and ten seconds. We have to win and send a statement to the Celtics and the league that we're more dominant and we're ready for the Warriors. D Rose/Dwayne stop Kyrie and Smart at all cost. Kofi if Tatum goes to the rim or go for three play right up on him. Don't give him any space. K Love be aggressive and grab those rebounds with force. This is our home. This is the Q! We're Cleveland!"

Everyone nodded. Smart then went out of bounds to pass the ball in. "Kofi I'm gonna give you the ball. Be ready." LeBron said and Kofi nodded

The King watched as Horford set a screen for Tatum and he pulled from mid range with Kofi playing good defense and the ball missed however Horford managed to get the rebound and pass it back to Kyrie who got a screen from Smart. Kyrie used the screen to blew to the rim with D Wade guarding him however he put up a floater and he missed but Brown got the rebound this time and throw it to Tatum. Tatum drove to right and did Kofi's spin move and stepback for three and Kofi was right there however his arm and Tatum followed through with the three point shot and HE BANKED IT IN!

The refs called a foul on Kofi and he looked pissed not at the refs but at himself for letting that happen. LeBron calmed him down and Tatum went to the line. He made the free throw giving his team a 137-133 lead. Kofi looked at LeBron and muttered "Don't call timeout. Trust me."

LeBron nodded as he took the ball down. LeBron took 17 seconds off the shot clock and drove and half spun. He found a wide open Kofi who came off a Love screen. Kofi got slapped by Tatum before he could get the shot up however he managed to follow through and BANG!

The crowd erupted as Kofi made the three despite contact! Kofi pounded his chest and then did the Superman taunt. His teammates were praising him as he went to the free throw line and he made it tying the game up at 137-137. Kofi ran back down to the court with just over a minute left in the game.

Kyrie used the entire shot clock and passed to Tatum who nailed a stepback mid range shot giving his team 139-137 lead.

With 40 seconds left LeBron ran up the court and drove to the basket but he was stuck at the baseline. However he managed to keep his dribble and launched the ball to Kofi from 30 feet with the shot clock expiring-BANG!

Kofi's three gave the Cavs a 140-139 lead.

The Celtics called a timeout. After the timeout Kyrie drove to the rim and he got smacked in the face by Love and he banked it plus the foul!

Kyrie made the free throw and his tea was up 141-139 with 35 seconds left.

LeBron went down court and drove the rim once but this time decided to finish however the ball rolled off the rim. D Wade managed to get the rebound and pass it to a wide open K Love who was swarmed by Smart and Tatum. The All Star passed to Kofi who drove to the rim.

Horford went to stop him but Kofi double clutched in the air and banked it plus a foul giving the Cavs a 142-141 lead with 28 seconds left. Kofi made the free throw putting his Cavs up two. The Celtics oped not to call a timeout. Kyrie drove to the rim and missed but Horford got the offensive board and passed it to Tatum who drove and hit a stepback and passed to Smart for three and he made it!

143-141 with 20 seconds left. The Cavs called a timeout. Kofi sat down on the bench pissed off as he drunk his Gatorade forcefully.

"Damn it! That Tatum is good!"

"But you're better!" Kofi looked up and saw LeBron with a smirk.

"Confidence! I want to see the Kofi that won multiple state championships, MVPs, etc. I want to see my carbon copy! I want to see the Beast from the East!"

Kofi nodded as he toweled the sweat off his face.

"LET'S GO!"

LeBron drove the ball straight to the rim but he missed however K Love got the board and passed it to Kofi who exploded to the rim. Smart and Tatum tried to double team him but Kofi simply spun off them but as Kofi went for his shot off the glass Horford jumped for to block the shot but fouled and hit Kofi as the whistle blew.

Kofi landed off balance and jumped past the camera guys under the basket. He landed in an empty baseline seat next to a familiar blonde haired girl who smiled at him.

"Hi Kofi. You made it."

Kofi looked up at the Jumbotron and watched the replay of his using his body as strength to make the layup.

"Oh hey Becky. You look beautiful."

Becky blushed and was about say something but was interrupted by the ref.

"Sekyere!"

"Talk about killjoy. I'll call you later." Kofi gave Rebecca a quick kiss on her cheek and she giggled.

Kofi went to the line and made his free throw. 144-143.

14 seconds left as Kyrie drove to the rim for an easy two points but it was BLOCKED BY LEBRON! Kofi got the ball and charged down the floor. Kofi then throw an alley opp to LEBRON!

146-143 with 12 seconds left as the Celtics took their second to final timeout. The crowd cheered as Kofi and LeBron did a shoulder bump.

 _"This kid is incredible! This is an unbelievable debut by this rookie! 58 points in his NBA debut!"_

After the timeout everyone played lock down D. The Celtics managed to inbound to Tatum who passed it to Kyrie in the corner and a late contest from K Love and Kofi Kyrie managed to get the shot off and NAIL IT!

 _"KYRIE IRVING FROM THE CORNER AND TIES THE GAME WITH 9 SECONDS LEFT!"_

The Cavs called their final timeout. "Who's taking the final shot?"

"Kofi is." LeBron said.

"B-But are you sure-"

"Yes I am now it's time for the Beast to be Unleashed!"

Kofi looked at his teammates who all nodded at him. Kofi looked at the crowd who were cheering. Kofi then looked back at his team and nodded.

After drawing up a play the Cavs inbounded the ball Kofi who held the ball until 5 seconds. He had Tatum guarding him. 'It's now or never!' Kofi thought.

Kofi drove the left and nailed the stepback creating space on Tatum. Kofi pulled for the three forcing a late contest from Tatum.

 _"BANG! KOFI SEKYERE FROM DOWNTOWN AND THE CAVALRIES LEAD BY THREE!"_

The entire arena cheered as Kofi pounded his chest twice and did his superman taunt again and the Celtics called their final timeout.

 _"This kid is unreal! Unbelievable!"_

After the timeout everyone grabbed their assignment and played lock down defense once again. The Celtics inbounded the ball to Tatum who went for three but Kofi blocked it!

The entire team surrounded Kofi as the Cavaliers picked up the win 149-143.

 **Cavs Key Performers**

 **Kofi S: 61pts, (15-19fg, 9-13 3pt), 12 assists, 10 rebounds, 3 blocks, and 2 steals**

 **LeBron J: 42pts, 13 assists, 11 rebounds, 3 blocks, and 3 steals**

 **Kevin L: 24pts, 14 rebounds, 6 assists**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The New Cavs Duo

After the huge game winner by Kofi it was time for the press conference. Kofi had butterflies in his stomach. This is first time he would be speaking in front of a national TV audience. He had to have the greatest debut in NBA history. He had a 61-point triple double in his FIRST NBA game. He showed off his shooting, passing, defense, clutchness, etc.

His mentor The King LeBron James had a 42 point triple-double. Richard stood next to him. "You fine, bro. Just take your time. I'm right with you. You've helped me and I'm here to help you all the way."

"Thanks, Ric." The two did there signature handshake. Kofi and Richard smiled at each other. Kofi was in the locker room when he entered the media stage for the first time in the NBA. LeBron was already with him. Kofi sat to his right. Photographers were taking as many pictures possible. A legend and his protege sitting next to each other.

Kofi turned to LeBron and LeBron turned to Kofi. The two dabbed each other as they laughed and smiled. They settled down and turned to the reporters. This is Kofi's first post NBA interview.

Post Interview

"Alright I'll take any questions. Fire away." Kofi insisted.

A reporter raised his hand and Kofi pointed to her. "Kofi, this was your NBA debut and you debuted in a huge way. You had a 61-point triple double and made many clutch plays down the line to help your team win. Was this a fluke or can we expect more from you?"

Kofi looked at the reporter with a confident look. "Of course. I mean scoring 61-points is extremely difficult to do however I also had 12 assists and 10 rebounds. So I was doing everything. I'll say that performances like this aren't easy by any means. I know down the road I'm gonna have difficulties and struggles but without the hardship and adversity I won't be standing here."

"So are you saying that your game was a fluke?" the woman asked

"No, it wasn't. And you can expect performances like that on a daily base. I won't have incredible numbers like that all the time but you will see me attribute on the court."

"Next question." Kofi pointed to an elderly man with grey hair. "Kofi, what is your relationship with LeBron. You guys were smiling and laughing so I just wanted to understand that."

Kofi smiled and turned to LeBron who nodded. "Well his my mentor. His guiding me throughout this whole process. We've been in the gym practicing and his been helping me. His been through this and he knows what this is like so his showing me the ropes so that I can succeed later on in the future."

"Do you think he is the greatest player of all-time?" the man asked and Kofi shrugged. "Everyone has their own opinion. Most people say it's Michael Jordan. Personally I think it's MJ too because LeBron doesn't need to be Michael Jordan. His the MJ of our generation. His the greatest player of his generation and to be in the same room as him it's incredible and a blessing. He may not have the same amount of rings as MJ but you can't deny he has the same impact that MJ had so that's just me personally. Greatness is greatness no matter what era its in and we're all fortunate that we get to watch a legend like him play. I respect MJ, LeBron, Kobe, Shaq, Kareem, Magic, Larry Bird, etc. The reason is because without them the NBA won't be what it is."

Kofi's response came from the heart and LeBron got up. Kofi got up and the two embraced. "Thank you, man. Thank means so much to me."

"I came from the heart. All from the heart." The two sat down and took deep breaths.

Another hand was raised this time for a young woman with red hair. "LeBron, do think Kofi will become a superstar in his generation like you. Also, do you think that Kofi will become the best player in the league one day?"

The King took the mic and said "Without question his gonna be a superstar like me. People say that the closet thing to Mike was Kobe. Well, the closet thing to me is this young man sitting next me. His been given the same hype and the same exposure that I got when I came into the league in 03'. So he will definitively be a superstar in this league. To answer your second question, 100% he will be the best player in the league one day. All he has to do is become a workaholic and strive to be the best which I know he can."

"Do you think you can beat Golden State after they beat you last year in the Finals? Also, Kofi do you think that you can help the Cavs win against the Warriors? Finally, do you care whether or not you're the number one guy on a team?"

LeBron said "I think we can beat Golden State. I mean it took them six games to beat me without Kev and Kyrie. Next year with our team healthy we come back from 3-1 against the 73 win Warriors and win the Cavs first NBA Championship. Last year we got overpowered with the addition of KD. This year we have lots of veterans as well rookies. So have a good balance and we are going to beat the Warriors in 7 games if we are able to use everyone to the best of their abilities."

Kofi then spoke. He cleared his throat. "To your second question, just like Bron said if we're able to use everyone at their highest potential then we can the NBA title this year. I'll say that I'll be one of the pieces needed to help us but everyone needs to contribute in order us to win. Finally, I don't care whether I'm the number one at least not right now. I can't after think I'm the best and demand the ball. No, it's a learning process. As I get older and have more knowledge on the game then I can be the leader on a championship contender team. However right now no."

"Last minute questions."

One lady with blonde hair asked "Kofi, do you have fear of taking the final shot?"

"No, I have full confidence that with the game on the line I can hit the dagger and today is a perfect example."

"Finally, what are your individual goals this year?"

Kofi thought for a few seconds. "My main goal is to win an NBA Championship. We're a championship contender and we have a great chance to a win a championship. So we have to the same drive and will that the Cavs had allowed them to become champions."

"Thank you. Kofi, LeBron." The post interview ended with Kofi, LeBron and Rick left the room and out Quicken Loans Arena.

"Nice job with the interview. Just keep being yourself and you'll be fine. Also Kofi I want to tell you something personal." LeBron looked at his rook and had a serious look in his eyes. Kofi knew he had to take whatever he said seriously.

"What is it?" Kofi asked.

"I don't want you be the next "LeBron."" He said and Kofi blinked at what his mentor said.

"What do you mean don't be the next LeBron?"

"I mean be your own person. The NBA media is molding you to be the next LeBron James but I don't want you be that. When you retire do want people to remember as a legend or as a copy of a legend. To put it simply be yourself. Forget what the media says and play your game. Don't be the next LeBron James become the one and only Kofi Sekyere."

"Got it, thanks mentor."

"Anytime. Come on we got some work to do with your jumpshot."

"Work on my jumpshot? How so? Is it bad?"

"No, I just think you should apply more power to it and also curve it more. We can watch some videos on shooting forms."

"Alright, lead the way."

Wednesday 10/20/2017

After Kofi's NBA debut the whole sports world was buzzing about his 60-point triple double. They were speculating if he could he have the same type of game against the Greek Freak and the Bucks. LeBron and his team practiced on Tuesday. He helped Kofi improve in his footwork as well as his passing. He explained what they would facing in the Greek Freak. Kofi used to watch Giannis play in the year before he got drafted. His called the Greek Freak for his insane athleticism.

LeBron told Kofi that he would train with him so his body is durable. He advised Kofi to get his weight to 250 and not got over 250 so he doesn't slow down. He also said he that Kofi need a signature move. LeBron has his Chasedown block, Steph with his long range threes, Kobe and MJ with their fadeaways, Magic with his no look passes. Even NBA legend have their own signature moves. He also said that he should wear his own NBA sleeve. Since Kofi and LeBron both are athletes of Nike that Kofi should get his own shoe but for later.

The Cavs were in the gym warming up for their game with the Bucks. Kofi met Giannis and introduced himself. The Greek Freak shook hands with the rookie. Kofi didn't have a real nickname besides LeBron 2.0. All the legends had their own nicknames. The King, Magic, Diesel, The Black Mamba, etc. A nickname would also be great for him.

The Cavs were rocking the new Nike red Jerseys. Coach Tye Lue started with D Rose, D Wade, LeBron, K Love, and Tristan. Kofi would come off the bench. He had on a red arm sleeve on his right arm. He wore his brand new red 2017 Nike Hyperdunk shoes in size 10.5 Cavs gained any early 15-9 lead with LeBron leading the way with 7 points and 3 assists. Kofi checked into the game for D Rose. Kofi would be playing Shooting Guard which was fine with him. D Wade moved to Point. Bron was at the three. K Love was at his standard PF and Tristan was at the five. He knew Bron would be the starting at SF. So he would mostly play his secondary position. Kofi brought intensity to the game as he got two easy steals that turned into six points.

He managed to get three assists two from LeBron and one from K Love for a total of 6 points. The lead was now 27-19 Giannis wouldn't let his team go quietly as he racked up 10 points by himself wielding his team within 2 making it 27-25 with 2:10 left in the first quarter. Kofi got the ball of an inbound pass from Tristan. He called for a screen and then charged to the rim.

He was met face to face with Giannis but instead of shooting Kofi lobbed the ball for D Wade who slammed it down. Bucks wanted to answer with a three pointer but instead got rejected by Kofi! He blocked the shot and raced down the court. It was three on two. He ran towards the basket and lobbed it for LeBron. The score was now 29-25. Giannis answered with monstrous jam! 29-27. Wade brought the ball down and Kofi came off a screen going for three but he bricked however Tristan got the board and saw Kofi charging like a bull. He passed it to the rookie and he jammed the ball with a vicious windmill! 31-27.

The Bucks called for a timeout. Kofi was hyped up as he now had 8 points, 4 assists, a block, and 2 steals. Bucks got the ball after timeout and Eric Bledose answered with a three on D Rose to cut the lead down to 1 points. LeBron got the ball in the post and was matched up against Giannis however cause his amazing court vision The King found his protege ran at the basket again and dished the ball to him. Tony Snell tried to stop him but the 240 pounds monster used his versatility to leap and slam the ball down with a behind the back switching from his left to his right! The bench went nuts as Kofi was now on fire. He had 10 points. 33-31.

Kofi could now feel it. He went on a unstoppable run as he racked up 26 points hitting 4 straight three pointers along an reserve lay-up and two free throws. He also got 9 assists one from D Rose (3 points) one to K Love (3 points) and three from Bron (8 points). For a total of 14 points. LeBron added with 24 points, 5 assists, 3 blocks, and 2 steals. The Cavs headed into halftime with a 125-68 lead. Kofi's presence made the game unfair to say the least. He and LeBron both finished the game with 40 points triple-doubles. Kofi also added 11 assists,10 rebounds, 5 blocks, and 3 steals. The Cavs won 183-97. The Cavs made a statement that they are back and are ready for another championship.

Post Game Interview

"LeBron what do you have say to the entire NBA about the dominance that you and Kofi showed tonight? Showing a combined 80 points."

"I think we showed that if we continue to play a high-level like we did tonight and help everyone out not just then we'll have great way to win another title."

"Kofi, what do you have to add to what your mentor said?"

"I think me and my mentor are the Cavs New Duo. The new one-two punch of the Cavs. LeBron James and Kofi Sekyere."

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the short chapter but I felt tired so I wanted to finish this quickly. They'll be longer chapter for sure. Anyway I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
